<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Witcher: Race Against Destiny by Soron66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532310">The Witcher: Race Against Destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soron66/pseuds/Soron66'>Soron66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Witcher, Whoniverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soron66/pseuds/Soron66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about fighting destiny, for the most part, Rey finding a purpose after destroying Sidious, Harkness coming to terms with what he did to his grandson, a Daughter of Jupiter OC(with the Percy Jackson universe and Sherlock: The Impossible Case(one of my fanfics) as canon) trying to find her only real friend(Ciri), and a Timelord OC doing whatever it takes to survive among other things. I made it so that Rey isn't a mary sue in this story's universe. Her victory over Kylo Ren during TFA is explained in the first episode/chapter. So, please do give it a chance. It was either her or Anakin and Rey was easier to use for this considering what I have in mind. Please do give this story a try even though instead of passing by it because Rey is involved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Aretuza's Birth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to have the world of The witcher be on a planet other than earth. I combined the books' author's name together to create Andrski which sounded better than any other combinations, imo. there won't be any back &amp; forth time things going on like there was in the show(well, not unless I have to for certain scenes).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Episode 1: Aretuza’s Birth</p><p> </p><p><b>839</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Andrski</b> <b><br/></b> <b>The Continent</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Oxenfurt, Redania</b></p><p>A wiry man with short brown hair sat in a chair next to a hearth as he read a book. He wasn’t an ordinary man. In fact, he wasn’t even human. He was a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. Not, not everyone’s beloved Gallifreyan named The Doctor. This Time Lord called himself The Outcast, but his real name was Anlissdavorianaigo. Anli for short.</p><p>The book he was in the process of reading was a biography called <em> Unbroken: A World War II Story of Survival, Resilience, and Redemption. </em> While he wasn’t the biggest fan of biographies, this was the only book in his collection that he hadn’t read before getting stuck on this Earth-like planet.</p><p>The Outcast was stuck on a planet as punishment for running from Gallifrey. The Doctor stealing a Type 40 TARDIS had been too much for the High Council’s patience to handle. So, when Anli stole his tardis… that had been the last straw. He was pretty much the example for any future would-be-renegades. Then, when the Time War began, Anli refused to return and changed his biology to human. He only just recently returned to his former self.</p><p>However, he was considered the “sheriff” of the town and he rather enjoyed the labor of investigating and stopping crimes. So, he elected to maintain the guise of Widril the Shire Reeve.</p><p>His reading was interrupted when he heard someone knocking at his door. With a sigh, he put the book down and headed for the door. As he went, he put on his leather breastplate and sword.</p><p>“Yes?” Anli asked as he opened his door.</p><p>“There’s been a murder, sir,” said a street kid with a dirty face, messy hair, and raggedy clothes.</p><p>“What kind of murder, boy?” Anli asked, sternly. “And be precise about it.”</p><p>“A noble was just set aflame!” the boy said, clearly anguished. “There were no hay nor wood ‘neath her either.”</p><p>“Show me,” Anli said, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>The boy quickly took off down the street with the Outcast close behind him. Fortunately, the criminals of this town were too smart to attempt stealing from Anli’s house. Especially after what Widril did to the last guy that did so. So, Anli didn’t need to waste time closing and locking his door.</p><p><b>2020</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Earth</b> <b><br/></b> <b>USA</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Sacramento, California</b></p><p>A teen with sandy-blonde hair stood atop a hill along with three other teens with a golden gladius in one hand and a shield in another. She wore a Centurion's armor with a unique addition to the apparel. That addition was an amulet gifted to her by Mars after defeating a battle-hardened Cyclops on her own. That amulet gave the wearer increased defense to most attacks. The only thing it can’t defend against is magic or the petrification process done by a gorgon's eyes.</p><p>The other two wore similar armors but weren’t as fancy as they were normal soldiers. One of them had a golden javelin along with a shield, and the other had a pair of gladiuses.</p><p>“We do NOT let them pass over this hill!” barked the Centurion. “Is that clear?!”</p><p>“Yes, sir!” replied the other teens.</p><p>The one with the javelin was nervous as this was his first mission, but he wasn’t the type to back down. Especially, in the face of fear. That’s part of the reason the Centurion picked him for this mission. The other part was he needed battle experience. She picked the other soldier because she had served with him before and they make it a habit to save each other’s life. There’s nobody she would rather have at her side. </p><p>The third member of their squad was an unknown quantity. All the Centurion knew was that he was a survivor of the Massacre at Camp Half-Blood. That meant he was Greek, and she has never trusted Greeks. Of course, that’s prompted by her Roman heritage. She reluctantly allowed the Greek Demigod to join their squad for this mission because Frank Zhang and Reyna wanted to maintain friendly and peaceful relations with the Greek demigods. That meant allowing the Greeks equal rights to the Romans and adding them to pre-established squads.</p><p>“Just like the Battle for the Mexican Border,” the dual-wielding soldier said.</p><p>The last time he and the Centurion had fought was at the border between Texas and Mexico. They had to stop a swarm of demons from flanking the army of Camp Jupiter. However, last time, they had a much bigger team at their disposal. Now… they had only four teens fighting an army of demons. True, it was less than what they had previously faced. However, what they previously faced were nothing more than skeletons. Easily vanquished. These demons, however, were much worse. These were flesh and blood adorned in dragon-scale armor and bloodlust in their feral eyes.</p><p>“You and I see the Battle for the Mexican Border very differently,” the Centurion said just as the demonic army charged.</p><p>As the demonic army charged, the Greek Demigod let loose several arrows which exploded upon impact with the army. The Centurion widened her eyes upon seeing several demons aflame with emerald fire. The emerald fire is what’s known as Greek Fire. The only fire capable of burning forever, or until the stuff it's burning is ashes. Not even water can put it out.</p><p>“Shields!” the Centurion barked as she saw the demons preparing their own salvo of arrows.</p><p>Quickly the three Roman demigods raised their shields as the Greek demigod ducked underneath. Just in time too, as demonic arrows flew through the air right at them. As the shields stopped the arrows that struck them, she looked at the encroaching army.</p><p>“Fire a blast of magic, Princepales,” the Centurion ordered.</p><p>The rookie soldier gulped once before he breathed deeply and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were glowing with an emerald light. Suddenly, emerald energy swirled around his javelin before blasting from the point. The demons had to halt their progress and scatter to avoid the strong blast. The unlucky ones were turned into dust.</p><p>As the demons recovered and prepared to resume their charge, the Greek Demigod fired several other arrows. Some of these were the Greek Fire arrows, some split in two and beheaded several in a row with razor wire, and the others turned into a gas that blocked the demons from their vision. However, the gas also poisons certain demons and permanently ruins the senses of anything demonic.</p><p>“Your turn, Optio,” the Centurion said.</p><p>With a smirk, the dual-wielding soldier sped forward using his Godly power gifted to him by his father Mercury. The demons literally didn’t know what hit them as the Optio slashed, stabbed, and hacked away. The Optio returned just as the gas dissipated. The demigods grimaced at the results. The army was now down fifty demons, but there were still a hundred or so more. Based on reports, most of those hundred hadn’t even arrived yet. This was just the advance guard as the scouts were sent the day before.</p><p>“Any advice, Greek?” the Centurion asked.</p><p>Normally, she wouldn’t have asked. However, she was out of ideas. She could use her father’s lightning powers, but she was still having trouble controlling them. She feared that if she did, she’d end up killing her own squad along with the demons. That’s the problem with the children of Jupiter. They are the most powerful, and so have to be the most cautious.</p><p>“I think we can lay a few traps for them,” the Greek replied, thoughtfully. “However, I don’t know how much longer the demons will be disoriented. While their senses are gone, they still know where we are and can attack at any moment.”</p><p>The Centurion didn’t respond as she thought over the possible outcomes, and the only one where her squad stood a chance of survival necessitated traps. Any plan where her squad maintained their current strategy of holding the line and taking any down that advanced would see them fail and die. Any plan that involved her squad charging in themselves would see them fail and die as well.</p><p>“Optio, help the Greek with his traps,” the Centurion commanded. “The Princepales and I will maintain watch. If the demons resume their charge before you finish, we will delay them as long as we can.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” the Optio concurred, and both he and the Greek moved off to the side to debate over where the traps would be best located.</p><p>The demons didn’t seem to be recovering any time soon, so the Centurion sat down on a rock with her sword resting against her lap and her shield slung on her back. That way, she can be ready at a moment’s notice while conserving her energy. The Princepales followed her lead and did the same, but placed the javelin on the ground completely as it was too long and heavy to lay on his lap.</p><p><b>An Unknown Year</b> <b><br/></b> <b>A Galaxy Far Far Away</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Vrogas Vas</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Destroyed Jedi Temple</b></p><p>A figure in a white cloak stepped into the decimated temple and looked around. She could feel it brimming with the light side of the force. The force felt uncertain about her due to her genetic relation to Palpatine, but some of the voices she heard were familiar. Some of them were happy to see she found the temple. She lowered her hood, and the face of Rey Skywalker could be seen by anyone that could’ve been there had the Jedi survived. It was about ten years after Rey gave Sidious his ultimate defeat, and she didn’t look happy. </p><p>She was the only Jedi in the galaxy and was beginning to feel purposeless. As if she had no reason to exist anymore, so she decided to head to this planet. This planet was in old Rebellion reports and that’s how she found out about the temple. She figured that a Jedi temple was the best location to refind her purpose, but now that she was here… she began to feel that she had wasted her time.</p><p><em> “Waste your time, you did not,” </em> said an intelligent voice behind her.</p><p>Rey slowly turned around and widened her eyes upon seeing a small blue glowing intangible alien with big ears. He wore robes akin to hers, but older. More robelike than her hoodie-styled outfit.</p><p>“Your voice,” Rey said, slowly. “It’s familiar to me.”</p><p><em> “Mmm,” </em> Yoda said. <em> “As it should be. With you ten years ago, I was.” </em></p><p>“You spoke to me just before I decimated Sidious,” Rey widened her eyes in realization.</p><p><em> “Indeed,” </em> Yoda nodded. <em> “However, to remember old victories, you are not.” </em></p><p>“No,” Rey confirmed.</p><p><em> “Then, sit,” </em> Yoda suggested, sitting down. <em> “Sit. Listen to you, I will.” </em></p><p>Rey didn’t know what else to do, and so sat down cross-legged and stared at the blue ghost who sat in a similar pose across from her. Yoda didn’t say anything, and Rey figured he was waiting patiently for her to explain what’s on her mind.</p><p>When she was done, Yoda didn’t respond for a few minutes. Instead, he seemed to look past her as if someone was behind her.</p><p><em> “In this galaxy, your purpose is not,” </em> Yoda eventually said. <em> “In this time, it is not.” </em></p><p>“What?” Rey asked, confusedly. “What are you saying? Are you saying my new purpose is somewhere else in the universe at another point in time?”</p><p><em> “As quick as your grandfather, you are,” </em> Yoda said, proudly. <em> “Wonderfully wise Jedi, you will become.” </em></p><p>She was flattered at Yoda’s praise, but she couldn’t let herself focus on flattery at the moment. She still had a question she needed to answer.</p><p>“I still don’t understand,” Rey said. “How is my purpose somewhere and some time period I cannot possibly go?”</p><p><em> “Unsure, I am,” </em> Yoda admitted. <em> “The best Jedi to ask, I am not.” </em></p><p>“Then who is?” Rey pressed.</p><p><em> “I am,” </em> said an eerily familiar voice.</p><p>Yoda frowned for a couple of seconds before he vanished and another figure appeared before her. As he sat down, Rey gasped in shock. At first, she thought he was Ben Solo. However, upon closer inspection… she found that he was someone else entirely.</p><p>“How do you look like Ben?” Rey asked, confusedly. “Who are you?”</p><p><em> “I am Anakin Skywalker,” </em> the man replied as he sat down. <em> “I am his grandfather.” </em></p><p>Rey widened her eyes in disbelief, but then remembered the story in Luke’s journal concerning his father. His father was once the most powerful Jedi Knight in existence, Anakin Skywalker before he became the most dangerous Sith in existence. The Sith everyone feared more than anything. Darth Vader. The Emperor’s attack dog on a leash. However, he did end up reverting to the light side of the force to save Luke from dying at the Emperor’s hands. Well, the Emperor’s force lightning, specifically.</p><p>“Right,” Rey said, slowly. “Well, how can you help me when Yoda cannot?”</p><p><em> “During the darkest chapter of my life,” </em> Anakin said, slowly, as he looked away with regret. <em> “I destroyed a Jedi Temple on a planet called Tython. Inside were several holocrons that never made it to Coruscant, and so were safe from the Empire. I never cared to find out what they contained, and I figured it’d be pointless to inform the Emperor once I destroyed the temple.” </em></p><p>Rey stared confusedly. Why was the former Sith telling her this? Was he implying that the temple was still intact, somehow? That the holocrons survived? As that thought passed through Rey’s mind, Anakin looked at her and smirked. That indicated she was right. The holocrons did survive. With that in mind, she jumped to her feet and started to leave the temple ruins.</p><p><em> “Before you go, Rey,” </em> Anakin said, standing up. <em> “There’s something else you should know.” </em></p><p>Rey halted in her tracks and looked back at the Jedi ghost. She didn’t say anything as she waited patiently for him to speak.</p><p><em> “The temple felt… odd,” </em> Anakin said. <em> “As if it wasn’t entirely there. I mean, it was there. I could see it, but I felt as if it was… split. It’s hard to explain. You’ll see what I mean when you go there.” </em></p><p>Rey nodded her thanks and Anakin waved goodbye before he too vanished.</p><p>Knowing what she needed to do, she rushed to the Falcon which she piloted alone now that all her friends were busy with their own adventures. They had only stuck around as long as they had out of obligation to keep her alive, because they had nobody else, or because they owed someone they loved. Chewie owed Han, for example. She was Finn’s second friend and the first girl he cared for, so he really had nobody else besides Poe who he had thought was dead at the time of their first meeting. Poe… well, he was a Resistance General that knew she was key to defeating the First Order. So, it was all business for him. The droids… they were there out of obligation as well.</p><p><b>839</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Andrski</b> <b><br/></b> <b>The Continent</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Oxenfurt, Redania</b></p><p>The Outcast knelt over the ashes that used to be the noble and frowned. He pulled out a device and scanned the ashes. To him, the device was just a scientific tool, but to everyone else… it was magic. Of course, as most people believe thanks to Arthur C. Clarke, “Magic is just science that we don't understand yet.” Not everyone believes that, of course. However, those that do outnumber the ones that believe in the mystical. So, magic and anything supernatural-related have since vanished from planets like Earth. </p><p>The planet Andrski, however, is another matter entirely. This planet was still in the medieval era, and magic was still believed to be real. This is why it is still so strong on this planet. If Anli could use magic, he would. Unfortunately, Gallifreyans are incapable of using magic. Entirely because of their upbringing and where they were brought up.</p><p>“It was definitely magic that killed the noble,” Anli said to himself as he put the device away.</p><p>“Who was the victim?” Anli asked the crowd.</p><p>“It was a Baroness from Cintra,” said a nearby elderly woman. “She was here to speak to the Lord according to hearsay.”</p><p><em> If that is true, then either the Lord did this to her or someone wanted her away from him, </em> Anli thought as he regarded the ashes.</p><p>“Did anyone see anything or anyone suspicious?” Anli asked as he stood up.</p><p>The townsfolk looked at each other as if their neighbors could answer the question. However, only one person didn’t look around. Anli focused his attention on that person and pointed at her.</p><p>“You,” Anli said. “Tell me what you saw.”</p><p>Instead of replying, the woman bolted away. With a sigh, Anli ran after her. Anli really didn’t like running. His lungs couldn’t take it. His body had never been strong enough for nonstop strenuous activity. He hoped to catch her before she could get away, but she knocked a bucket of fruit over which caused him to step on a banana. He reached out to grab something when he slipped, but missed and fell backward.</p><p>He groaned painfully as he got back to his feet to hurry after her, but she had already vanished. He asked around, but nobody had seen her. It was as if she teleported.</p><p><em> Shit, </em> Anli thought, sourly. <em> Looks like there’s going to be another witch hunt. If it’s going to be anything like Salem… nobody is safe. Neither the magic users nor the townsfolk-turned-examples. </em></p><p>With a wince, Anli headed straight for his home where he could work on this latest case. He had to solve it before anyone else died because that’s when the witch hunts would begin.</p><p><b>2020</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Earth</b> <b><br/></b> <b>USA</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Sacramento, California</b></p><p>Fortunately, the Optio and the Greek Demigod managed to finish setting up their traps right before the demons recovered enough to attack again. The Centurion and Princepales stood up with their weapons in hand as their allies joined up with them.</p><p>“How many traps do we have?” The Centurion asked.</p><p>“We could only manage around twenty traps,” the Optio replied.</p><p>The Centurion stared at the demons which stomped on the ground several times before whipping their heads up at them. They immediately charged at the demigods at full speed. They were much faster than before which indicated that they weren’t worried about losing to anybody earlier. Now, they obviously felt otherwise.</p><p><em> Interesting, </em> the Centurion thought. <em> Just like Toph in Avatar: The Last Airbender. </em></p><p>The Centurion grabbed her shield but didn’t do anything else. She wasn’t sure if she should hold off on setting off the traps or do so now. Fortunately, that decision was made for her as a demon stepped on a piece of ground that exploded at his feet. The other demons did their best to stop but ended up tripping over each other. It was almost comical, but the Centurion knew this was no laughing matter.</p><p>Some of the demons looked to see what happened to their cohort but saw nothing. Literally nothing.  It was as if the demon was never there. The demons looked at each other confusedly until drops of a wet blue substance fell from the sky. It wasn’t raining and it wasn't snowing. That meant there was only one thing it could be. Their cohort had turned to liquid. Think of the scene from Supernatural where that guy literally fell apart and became nothing from a puddle of blood. This was a similar scenario to what happened to the demon.</p><p>With an enraged roar, they slammed their weapons on the ground as their eyes glowed red. Suddenly, two protrusions popped out of their backs which terrified the demigods.</p><p>“What sort of demons are these?!” the Princepales asked, shakily.</p><p>The Centurion clenched her jaw and tightened her grip, but didn’t answer. She didn’t know the answer, and so didn’t know how to calm him down. Fortunately, the Greek was compassionate enough to put a calming hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“I have no choice,” the Centurion said to herself in realization. “I have to use it.”</p><p>“Zara,” the Optio said, worriedly. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure old friend,” the Centurion, now named Zara, nodded. “Unless some of the traps are in the air…”</p><p>“They’re not,” the Optio grimaced.</p><p>“Then, you all need to stand back,” Zara said, tossing down her shield. “Far enough away that you won’t get hurt.”</p><p>Without waiting for a second, the Optio grabbed the Greek and Princepales and carried them with his Godly speed until they were a mile away.</p><p>“You will not pass!” Zara shouted as her eyes simultaneously glowed goldenly and sparked with electricity.</p><p>Suddenly, lightning blasted down around her sending up soil and creating craters. The wind began to pick up under her, and she floated in their air until she was level with the demons.</p><p>With an inhuman roar, she flew forward with her gladius that had lightning arcing off it in random intervals.</p><p>To any meteorologist that was checking their scanners at the moment, they’d think the end was coming in Sacramento, California thanks to the extremely fast lightning strikes and thunder.</p><p><b>An Unknown Year</b> <b><br/></b> <b>A Galaxy Far Far Away</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Tython</b></p><p>Rey walked up to the ruined temple with the Millenium Falcon parked a few miles away. There were no available parking spaces closer to the temple, so she had no choice. She also saw the remains of a ship and some Imperial Remnant stormtrooper corpses laying about. She could almost sense the battle that took place and could sense the presence in the force that felt similar to Luke by not quite as powerful.</p><p><em> “Hey, kid,” </em> said a familiar voice nearby.</p><p>Rey turned to see Luke Skywalker. Not as she had known him, but younger. He wore a black outfit with a black glove on his right hand and had shorter brown hair. He also had a black cloak on but kept the hood down. Of course, he was a glowing blue ghost much like Anakin and Yoda were.</p><p>“Master Luke,” Rey said, widening her eyes. “You’re so young and handsome.”</p><p><em> “This is me at my best,” </em> Luke explained, ignoring her comment. <em> “Before I failed Ben, and back when I was still full of hope and saw the good in people. This is how I choose to remember myself, and so that’s why I appear to you with this appearance.” </em></p><p>Rey couldn’t argue the logic, but she didn’t really care either. Right now, she was just confused as to why Luke was here.</p><p><em> “You feel it, don’t you?” </em> Luke asked as he looked toward the temple. <em> “A power unlike any other.” </em></p><p>“Yes,” Rey said, following his gaze. “The battle that took place here… it was full of urgency, hate, love, and the desire to protect.”</p><p><em> “Yes,” </em> Luke smiled, as he headed for the temple. <em> “But that battle is irrelevant to why you’re here. Follow me.” </em></p><p>Rey did as requested but was curious how Luke would know of this place because Anakin was the one who told her to come here. Then she remembered a short entry in Luke’s journal that stated a pre-empire youngling had reached out to him through the force from this very temple. Luke had followed the signal through the force which led him to Tython first, and then to a Star Destroyer somewhere else in the galaxy.</p><p>Once they came across a door, Luke stopped and looked at her. Rey looked at him in return before looking at the door. It didn’t seem to have a doorknob or even a keyhole. She looked back at Luke confusedly.</p><p><em> “This door requires two Jedi to open it,” </em> Luke explained. <em> “A master and an apprentice, but only one may enter.” </em></p><p>Rey understood, and they both raised their hands and closed their eyes. Rey imagined her and Luke lifting the wreckage of a star destroyer together. Suddenly, she heard a rumbling sound and opened her eyes to see that the door was opening. Once it had opened, the door held with a sound like stone landing on thicker stone. Rey figured that there was a mechanic designed to keep the door open to allow the Jedis to relax. It made sense, after all.</p><p>“Master Luke,” Rey said, inquisitively. “I have seen you, Anakin, and Yoda. However, I haven’t been visited by Ben at all. The others won’t tell me why, but they look at me as if I know the answer. Why is that?”</p><p>Luke didn’t respond immediately as he regarded her thoughtfully.</p><p><em> “The answer is inside you, Rey,” </em> Luke said, eventually. <em> “It has been there for ten years. All you have to do is close your eyes, meditate, and look inward. You will find it.” </em></p><p>Rey raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything as she figured that was the best she’d get from any previous Jedi alive or dead. She looked through the temple’s doorway but didn’t see any clue as to what was inside.</p><p>“What will I find in there?” Rey asked, looking back at Luke. However, he had already vanished. With an irritated sigh, Rey looked back to the doorway and walked forward. Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind her leaving her in total darkness. To see, Rey grabbed her lightsaber from her belt and activated it. Once her lightsaber lit the room up a bit with a yellow light, she took a step forward.</p><p><b>839</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Andrski</b> <b><br/></b> <b>The Continent</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Oxenfurt, Redania</b></p><p>The Outcast stood in his office as he looked at the murder board for this case. There were currently only two things on it. As pictures don’t exist in this world, beyond paintings, he had to write them down on paper. The unnamed woman that ran away was currently his prime suspect, so <em> Unnamed Woman </em>was pinned at the left. The second thing on the board was the title of the case he was working on. The title was <em> Incineration of a Noblewoman. </em></p><p>“This case is going to be a tough one,” Anli thought out loud.</p><p>Suddenly, he heard the sound of someone banging on his front door. With a sigh, he headed straight for the front door to find a couple of palace guards standing there.</p><p><br/>“Widril,” said the guard. “Lord Kobus demands your presence.”</p><p>“I’m in the middle of a case, Buckethead,” Anli said, rudely. “Now, leave me be.”</p><p>“The Lord is not accustomed to being denied,” the guard said coldly. “Now come willingly, or be dragged like a slave.”</p><p>“I’ll be out in a minute,” Anli grunted, irked.</p><p>He closed the door, strapped his sword on, and grabbed his traveling cloak. He had a feeling that Lord Kubos was going to send him away from Oxenfurt for a while. He tended to do that to Anli whenever he requested the presence of the Shire Reev. Almost as if he had something to hide, but Anli never had any proof. So, he had to follow the Lord’s requests.</p><p>When Anli exited his home, the guard frowned at the sight of Anli’s sword as usual. However, he didn’t remark on it as he turned around to escort Anli to Lord Kubos.</p><p>“What does he want this time?” Anli asked, uselessly.</p><p>He had asked the question every time the guards escorted him to Kubos’s palace, and each time he was ignored. Today was no different, so he sighed knowing this was going to be a long walk.</p><p><b>2020</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Earth</b> <b><br/></b> <b>USA</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Sacramento, California</b></p><p>Zara panted heavily as she landed on the ground. She was immensely exhausted from using her Godly abilities, and her amulet didn’t entirely protect her from damage. She had been clawed, bitten, and slashed by the demons’ weapons.</p><p>Naturally, the advance guard was all dead. However, that was not enough. There was a bigger stronger army approaching. She could see them closing in when she was still airborne.</p><p>“Zara,” said the Optio as he appeared by her side. “Rest. We have time until the main force arrives.”</p><p>“No, we don’t,” Zara shook her head. “They’ll be here in thirty minutes.”</p><p>“Man, I wish Jason was here,” the Optio sighed.</p><p>“Ouch,” Zara grunted.</p><p>“Sorry,” the Optio said quickly. “I just meant that he had more experience at fighting an unbeatable army.”</p><p>“I know my brother does,” Zara snapped out of exhaustion. “I just wish people would just stop mentioning him around me.”</p><p>Zara had always felt inadequate next to Jason Grace. That’s because he always had high charisma, had a strict code of honor, and inspired people in ways she never could. True, she was a better fighter. However, her fighting skills were nothing compared to the ability to lead. That’s why she had left Camp Jupiter several years before the Titans’ return. She had gone where nobody knew her, but that meant she was always on her guard. She couldn’t trust anyone, because the demons can use glamour to make themselves look human. Most Demigods consider it as part of the “mist”, but she had learned that the “mist” was just a combination of several magical abilities designed to hide or disguise anything.</p><p>Zara had only returned because of a prophecy told to her by Apollo himself. To summarize the prophecy, Camp Jupiter was in danger and only she and three others of her choosing could stop it. There were no specifications as to how, but Zara had no choice but to believe the Sun God was telling the truth. Right now… she thought that Apollo had sent her here to die as punishment for abandoning the Gods and Demigods. It wouldn’t be the first time a God had manipulated someone into dying, after all.</p><p>All Zara could do now was relax and regain her strength for as long as possible. As she sat, the Optio went and brought the other two back to her location. They still had some traps left, but they weren’t certain if the demon army would fall victim to it as the other demon had. Even if they did, there weren’t enough to kill the entire army. In short, the Demigods’ demise was inevitable.</p><p><b>An Unknown Year</b> <b><br/></b> <b>A Galaxy Far Far Away</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Tython</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Jedi Temple</b></p><p>Rey walked through the darkness of the temple until she came to a ledge where some stairs used to be. She could feel what Anakin described. The oddness of that the temple felt like it was in multiple places at the same time, and yet the same place. Remembering Yoda’s words to her about her purpose being in another time entirely, she began to think that this temple was a sort of temporal gateway. She inhaled deeply before she took a step down.</p><p>To her surprise, she had landed on a stair. Now the temple looked like how it had been before Vader destroyed it. Well, that was her guess anyway. That meant she was right, this temple had time rippling around inside it. It was in all conditions. Destroyed, new, old, ruined, and not even built. Rey continued walking down the stairs until she found herself in a brightly lit room full of shelving with holocrons, scrolls, and blueprints on tables. Going down each stair meant she was going into the past literally one step at a time.</p><p>“Who the hell are you?!” exclaimed a voice from nearby.</p><p>Rey turned to look at who had spoken and saw a young teen standing there.</p><p>“I am Rey Skywalker,” Rey replied, deactivating her lightsaber. “And you are?”</p><p>“I am Revan,” the teen replied, uncertainly. “Where’d you come from?”</p><p>“I walked down the stairs,” Rey replied, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“What stairs?” the teen asked, confusedly.</p><p>Rey looked toward the stairs she had gone down and frowned upon seeing that they weren’t there.</p><p>“Well, I guess this means the stairs haven’t been built yet,” Rey remarked, dryly.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” the teen asked, worriedly.</p><p>The teen had been warned of the Sith, of course. So, as he had never seen Rey before… he began to worry she was the bad guy. However, the sith normally used red lightsabers, unlike the Jedi. As she had a yellow lightsaber, she could’ve been among the Grey Order. Revan had been told to avoid the Grey Jedis as they rejected the teachings of the Jedi, but he had also been told the Grey Jedis could be either friend or foe. Revan wasn’t sure which Rey was, but she seemed to be a friend.</p><p>“I was told to come here to find out how to find my purpose,” Rey replied. “The answer may be in one of your holocrons.”</p><p>“You can’t use those,” Revan said, narrowing his eyes. “They are forbidden from everyone. Not even the Jedi Council can use them.”</p><p><em> Then, they must hold the answers I seek, </em> Rey thought with a little hope. However, she knew that Revan would do his duty and protect the holocrons from her by any means necessary. That meant they would have to fight. Rey knew she could beat him easily, but she didn’t want to risk hurting him as she did Ben last she fought him.</p><p>Suddenly, the door opened and a small green figure with short brown hair walked into the room. Rey gasped upon seeing a much younger Yoda. A Yoda that didn’t even need a cane.</p><p>“Revan,” Yoda said, not registering Rey at the moment. “Requests your presence, your master does.”</p><p>“Of course, Master Yoda,” Revan bowed, respectfully. “But what about her? She said she was here for the holocrons.”</p><p>That’s when Yoda noticed Rey. He narrowed his eyes but didn’t say anything as he looked through her with the force.</p><p>“Leave us,” Yoda said.</p><p>Revan immediately complied and closed the door behind him.</p><p>“Strong ties to the dark side, you have,” Yoda said, unhappily. “A threat, that makes you.”</p><p>“Master Yoda,” Rey said, quickly. “I am not a follower of the Dark Side.”</p><p>“Judge of that, I will be,” Yoda said, calling his lightsaber hilt to his hand.</p><p>With a battle cry, he leaped at Rey who immediately activated her lightsaber to block his strike. However, he swung with a speed that Rey could never hope to match. All she could do was focus on blocking his attacks, which was difficult as he jumped all over the place during his attacks. Eventually, she managed to get an idea of his attack patterns and ducked out of the way at the last second. Yoda didn’t expect that and so widened his eyes just as Rey used the force to push him across the room.</p><p>“Been able to use the force on me, not many have,” Yoda said, getting to his feet. “Used the force to kill me, you could have.”</p><p>“Except, I didn’t,” Rey said, deactivating her lightsaber. “Because I’m not the enemy.”</p><p>“See that now, I do,” Yoda nodded as he too deactivated his lightsaber.</p><p>“I need to see what’s inside those holocrons,” Rey implored.</p><p>“Hmm,” Yoda said, thoughtfully, as he walked to Rey. “That you do, I see. However, explain why, you must.”</p><p>With a sigh, Rey sat down and began to explain what led her here. Of course, she couldn’t explain everything. After all, she absolutely couldn’t alter the course of history more than her being here already had.</p><p><b>839</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Andrski</b> <b><br/></b> <b>The Continent</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Oxenfurt, Redania</b></p><p>The Outcast came to a stop in Lord Kubos’s throne room and regarded the egotistical man. As usual, the Lord refused to acknowledge Anli’s presence. As always, Lord Kubos was in the middle of sexual intercourse with one of his teenage servants. </p><p>The servants have literally no choice in this even though they find him repulsive. Frankly, Anli saw him as repulsive as well. Lord Kubos was fat, around sixty years of age, with greying hair, rotten teeth, and an incredibly bristly beard. From what Anli has heard from his contacts among the servants, Lord Kubos was also unimpressive in the groin area.</p><p>With a sigh, Anli headed over to a nearby table and sat down while he waited for Lord Kubos to stop fucking the young woman. He also did his best to look away and ignore the grunts, moans, and wet slurping sounds. Eventually, Lord Kubos tensed up and held the woman closer to him. After a minute or so, he released his hold on the woman and pushed her to the floor as he gestured to his guards.</p><p>“Take her to the others,” Lord Kubos said, not even caring that the teen had hurt her head. “I have business to attend to.”</p><p>As the guards dragged the servant girl away, Anli got up from the table and walked to stand in front of the arrogant Lord.</p><p>“I need you to find that woman and kill her publicly,” Lord Kubos said, bluntly.</p><p>As always, he went straight to business whenever speaking to Anli. Mainly, because he wanted the Shire Reev as far from him as possible. However, even Lord Kubos realizes that it is more advantageous to have Anli as a subject than not. Anli’s mind was too keen for Kubos’s liking, after all.</p><p>“The woman who ran may or may not be the killer,” Anli said just as bluntly. “There’s always the chance that she saw the killer and was afraid she’d be next.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Lord Kubos groaned, exhaustedly. “I’ve already told the king she’s the culprit, so the decision is out of your hands.”</p><p>“You may have condemned an innocent woman,” Anli said as calmly as he could.</p><p>“Not nearly as many as you have killed with your bare hands, Widril,” Lord Kubos sneered.</p><p>Anli growled but didn’t reply because the fatass was correct. Widril had been a psychopath protected by his status as Shire Reev. He had killed people for the hell of it, and most of his victims were women. If Anli knew his human disguise would do those horrible things, he would’ve never used the fob watch. Instead, he would’ve gone to Gallifrey and died with the rest of his people.</p><p>“Now, go do your job and kill the slut,” Lord Kubos said as he dismissed Anli with a wave.</p><p>Anli felt like skewering the pig right there, but he knew it’d do no good. So, he turned around and left the Lord to resume his normal activities of maintaining his ego and impregnating teens.</p><p>As he walked through the halls to the exit, he saw a couple of his contacts and <em>accidentally </em>dropped a piece of paper. Once he was out of sight, one of the servant girls casually walked to pick up the paper as if it was trash. She returned to her friend, and they both looked at the paper. It read, <em> Keep an eye on Lord Kubos. Find out if he had ordered the hit on the Cintran noblewoman. However, don’t do anything rash. It would not end well for you if you did. If you have any information for me, meet me at the usual place. Make sure you aren’t followed. </em></p><p>Of course, this piece of paper was one of his psychic notecards. The natives of planet Andrski think it’s magic, as usual, but it isn’t. It just has a field that reaches into the mind and sends messages that can only be read by those the messages are intended for. That’s the only difference between psychic notecards and psychic paper.</p><p><b>An Unknown Year</b> <b><br/></b> <b>A Galaxy Far Far Away</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Tython</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Jedi Temple</b></p><p>Rey had finished her tale, and Yoda just sat there staring thoughtfully. He knew she was hiding something, but he figured she had a good reason to do so. In fact, he had immediately guessed the reason.</p><p>“From the future, you are,” Yoda stated as he regarded Rey. “Inadvertently traveled into the past, you have.”</p><p>Rey nodded confirmation and Yoda just sat there considering her.</p><p>“What you have told me, you must erase,” Yoda said, sternly. “Too dangerous to keep, this information is.”</p><p>“How do I do that?” Rey asked.</p><p>“Imagine a sealed box around the knowledge, you must,” Yoda directed. “Feel the mind-wipe, you will. Strengthen the seal, you can.”</p><p>Rey didn’t really want to do this for fear of erasing Yoda’s sense of self, but she knew better than to ignore the Jedi Master. With a sigh, she touched his head and closed her eyes. Once she had done as ordered, Yoda was asleep and she could feel that her task was successful.</p><p>Now, she had another task to complete while Yoda slept. She headed for the holocrons and reached out through the force until she found the one she needed. In fact, it seemed to call out to her. She raised her hand and the Holocron flew toward it. Suddenly, the door began to open and she hurried to where she remembered the stairs were. As soon as she stepped up, she vanished from sight entirely.</p><p>Revan walked into the room with a box of scrolls and looked around for Rey and Yoda. Once he saw Yoda, he placed the box on a table and hurried to check on the Jedi Master. Relieved that the Jedi Master was just asleep, Revan sighed and got to work putting the scrolls away. However, he noticed that a Holocron was missing. With a frown, he sensed for it with the force. That’s when he noticed something calling to him. It was another Holocron hidden in the back. A red pyramid-shaped Holocron. He widened his eyes as the Holocron showed him a possible future and he immediately cut the connection. He didn’t bother to check on Yoda again before he ran from the room and away from the Holocron. While most of what the Holocron had shown him was vanishing, one image stuck in his mind. It was an older version of him with a mask on and wielding two lightsabers. One purple, and one red.</p><p><b>2020</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Earth</b> <b><br/></b> <b>USA</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Sacramento, California</b></p><p>The demonic army was almost upon them and Zara knew that they couldn’t waste any more time preparing. She fed herself some nectar and ambrosia which quickly restored her and stood up. She knew she had to use her father’s powers one last time to end this battle.</p><p>She grabbed her sword and flipped it into the air which turned it into a celestial golden javelin. It looked very similar to the Princepales’s javelin but had the image of a lightning bolt etched on the blade. She caught the javelin and flew into the air once more as she summoned the most powerful blast of lightning she could. Suddenly, a thousand bolts of lightning struck her javelin and ran across until a bigger deadlier bolt of lightning beamed out of the point toward the demons. She could feel herself being electrocuted in the process but didn’t stop. She refused to stop until the demons had been destroyed or at least been reduced to a much more manageable level.</p><p>A lot of demons tried to avoid the beam, but couldn’t. Zara’s friends attacked the demons that scrambled for cover. The electrical aura around Zara deflected any attacks launched her way by the demons right back at them. It seemed like she had been in the air blasting the demons for hours and hours, and eventually, she began to see her vision fading. Her lightning beam was also reducing in strength as she slowly floated down to the Earth.</p><p>Once she landed, she collapsed and twitched uncontrollably as the lightning still coursed through her and sparked out of her occasionally.</p><p>“Zara!” exclaimed the Optio as he glanced at his friend. Suddenly, the demon he was fighting stabbed his clawed hand into the Optio’s chest and tore him in half. The Princepales was next as his Javelin was wrenched from his grasp, broken in half, and stabbed into him. The greek was the last warrior standing as each demon that tried to get close got an arrow in a fatal place be it the eyes, heart, or forehead. Eventually, he ran out of arrows and tried using solar energy to fry the demons. However, the demons were able to get close enough to stab him with their blades.</p><p>As the demons closed in on Zara, a swirling blue portal suddenly appeared nearby attracting their attention. Zara could faintly see a strikingly beautiful woman with green eyes and white hair standing there with blood splattered on her face, chest, arms, and legs.</p><p>The woman seemed to look into Zara’s eyes before running forward with surprising speed leaving an emerald glow trailing behind her. The woman slashed the demons with a uniquely designed sword until they were all dead. Well, all except the commander which swatted the woman into a nearby tree that managed to survive Zara’s lightning.</p><p>“Father,” Zara said, weakly. “Help.”</p><p>That’s when she fell unconscious. Suddenly, a black pegasus appeared and a figure with emerald eyes and black hair jumped down with a bronze short sword in hand. The demon commander didn’t even notice until too late as the figure stabbed into the demon’s head as he landed. The figure removed his blade and jumped off as another figure still astride the black pegasus blasted lightning right into his face.</p><p>“So, this is your Roman sibling, Jason?” asked the black-haired figure once the black pegasus landed.</p><p>“Yep,” said Jason as he turned his javelin into a golden Roman aureus. “That’s her alright.”</p><p>“What about the white-haired girl?” the black-haired figure asked as he regarded the other wounded woman. “She doesn’t look familiar.”</p><p>“Dunno, Percy,” Jason shrugged as he knelt over Zara worriedly. “I figure we should take her back to Camp Jupiter anyway.”</p><p>The black-haired figure, now named Percy, picked up the white-haired girl and sat her atop the black pegasus alongside Zara. Jason took into the air while Percy mounted the black pegasus and followed Jason.</p><p><b>An Unknown Year</b> <b><br/></b> <b>A Galaxy Far Far Away</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Tython</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Millennium Falcon</b></p><p>Rey sat in her quarters as she tried to figure out how to open the Holocron. She hasn’t ever encountered a Holocron before, so she didn’t have any experience with them. True, she knew what they looked like and the importance of what they held thanks to Luke’s journal. However, that’s as far as her knowledge went. Inevitably, she sighed and placed it on the table before laying down to rest. As she closed her eyes and fell asleep, the Holocron opened and hovered in the air before floating back down to the table.</p><p>When Rey woke up, she saw that the Holocron had opened and projected holographic images. She widened her eyes as she absorbed the information. The information was about her. Not in so many details or specifics, but she had a feeling she was what the Holocron contained. Specifically, her purpose. She saw an image of a drawing on a rock on a desert planet. Not Jakku or Tatooine, but a different one. The image was of a Lothcat which could only mean her next planet to visit was Lothal. Another image had an archway of some sort and showed a figure pressing a hand on it. A third image depicted a walkway in space. That one was confusing for her, but she figured she’d find out what it meant.</p><p>She rushed to the pilot’s chair and took off from Tython and charted a course through hyperspace to Lothal. Once she arrived, she searched through the force until she found the place with the strongest connection to the force. It wasn’t a temple, though. Well, there was a temple but the connection to the force there was weakened.</p><p>As soon as the Falcon landed, she followed the force until she arrived at a man-made crater. There was a wall that was destroyed and she saw pieces of the images from the drawings.</p><p>“Well, that’s annoying,” Rey remarked, dryly. “How am I supposed to do whatever it is I’m supposed to do?”</p><p>She half-expected one of the dead Jedis to make contact with her, but this time… there was silence. So, she elected to sit down and meditate. Just like when she trained with Leia, she rose from the ground and floated.</p><p>“I am with the force,” Rey said to herself. “The force is with me.”</p><p>She repeated the mantra a few times until something in the force caught her attention. It was neither light nor dark. It was somewhere in the middle.</p><p><em> “Hello, Rey,” </em> said a muffled voice from inside her head.</p><p>Her mental image of herself looked around but didn’t see anybody in the sandy deserts of Jakku which was her mind palace. Not even that brightest speck in the force was there anymore.</p><p>“Who’s there?!” Rey called.</p><p>However, nobody answered. Frustrated, Rey stopped meditating and headed back to the Falcon to rest. She figured that maybe the answers would come to her in her sleep.</p><p>As she slept, she dreamt dreams unlike any she had ever dreamt before. She saw a white wolf with yellow eyes, a green-eyed bird that she immediately knew as a swallow, a shadowy figure filled with light, and a more feminine figure with a storm inside. Suddenly, she saw a barren land covered in ice with a person in armor at the center of it all, and yet there was some sort of shadow with strings attached to the armored person.</p><p>Rey jerked awake, completely baffled and confused by what she dreamt. However, she immediately recognized it as a vision thanks to Luke’s journal. Suddenly, she knew what she had to do as well. Knowing the dangers of the Holocron, Rey used her lightsaber to slash it in half before she sent a message to Chewie. She had a feeling she wouldn’t be seeing the Falcon ever again.</p><p>As she walked toward the wall in the crater, she used the force to place the rubble back into place. As soon as she did so, a portal appeared and she walked inside it before the rubble could collapse again.</p><p>She now stood on a walkway in space, and yet… she could breathe. She found that odd but didn’t question it as she was too grateful to do so. She followed the path and saw several gateways. She looked inside and saw historical events she never expected to see. She also saw a figure in a stormtrooper outfit on the walkway further on, and yet knew he was a Jedi. She also knew that it was best not to disturb him, so she went down a different path.</p><p>In one gateway, she saw Anakin fighting another person with a blue lightsaber. Rey had a feeling that was in the early days of Darth Vader. In another, she saw a person in unpainted Mandalorian armor fighting a figure all in black. The Mandalorian wielded a pure beskar spear while the figure in black wielded a black lightsaber. In a third gateway, she saw herself fighting Kylo Ren in their very first battle. Back then, she thought he was at full strength. However, now she could see that he had been physically weakened by Chewie’s bowcaster blast. She already knew that she had absorbed some of Ben’s Jedi training from his mind thanks to the Dyad.</p><p>She pressed on until she found a gateway that seemed to call to her. She saw what looked like a primitive world that still used normal metal weaponry and fired sharp sticks from other sticks. At first, she was confused as to why she would be called there but then realized that her purpose… was in that world and time.</p><p>With a sigh, she stepped through the gateway and found herself in a very smelly town. However, a crowd caught her attention. Curiously, she walked forward until she could see what they were looking at. It was a pile of ashes, and yet… she knew those ashes used to be a living being. They were recent too, which meant this person was murdered with flames. Suddenly, the crowd seemed to step back as a wiry man in some sort of armor walked forward and knelt by the ashes. </p><p>Rey widened her eyes upon seeing that he had technology in his hands. Never mind that it was technology far superior to any she had seen before. She kept her eyes on him as he stood up and looked around at them. He asked a few questions and then one that nobody could answer. She was so focused on the man that she didn’t even know that everyone else was looking at each other. That made her stand out to him.</p><p>“You,” the man said as he pointed at her. “Tell me what you saw.”</p><p>Instead of replying, Rey bolted. She didn’t know why, but she felt that whatever she could answer with would be the wrong thing. She didn’t know this world, and so knew she had no way of knowing what was what. She needed to find out about this world before she spoke to anyone. She also needed a change of clothes, because she didn’t want to be out of place here.</p><p>Once she reached a certain point, she dove into a wagon full of hay. She kept absolutely still and silent as she felt the man’s presence stop outside the wagon. Eventually, the man walked away much to her relief. Suddenly, the wagon began moving. Not knowing what else to do, Rey allowed the wagon to carry her away from the town.</p><p><b>839</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Andrski</b> <b><br/></b> <b>The Continent</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Knotweed Meadow, Redania</b></p><p>Rey felt the wagon come to a halt and took that as her chance to exit. However, she immediately found herself surrounded by small humans. Well, they weren’t actually humans. They had grey faces and didn’t look too pleased to see her.</p><p>“Who is she?” whispered one of the little people.</p><p>“Oh, um, hi,” Rey said, awkwardly. “I didn’t mean to intrude on you. I’ll just be on my way.”</p><p>“Why were you in one of our wagons?!” demanded one of the women.</p><p>“To hide from someone,” Rey said, honestly. “At least, until I know more of… wherever I am.”</p><p>“She’s lying!” spat one of the little people.</p><p>“Kill her!” shouted another.</p><p><em> Oh, great, </em> Rey thought, dryly. Can thoughts be dry? Rey knew this wasn’t going to end well for her if she stayed, so she used the force to jump away. They stared after her in shock as she ran off in a random direction.</p><p>She didn’t know it, but that path would take her right back to the man she had run from.</p><p><b>839</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Andrski</b> <b><br/></b> <b>The Continent</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Oxenfurt, Redania</b></p><p>The Outcast sat in his office irritatedly unable to think of anything to help find that woman. Not for Lord Kubos, but because she may know something vital to the case. With a sigh, Anli stood up and strapped his sword back on. As he exited the door, he put on his traveling cloak as he wanted to get out of the town for a bit.</p><p>Fortunately, he happened to own a horse which he kept in the stables. He would keep it in the TARDIS, but there’d be too many questions as to why he was taking a horse inside. There were other reasons, of course.</p><p>Once he had mounted his horse, he took off at a canter. Unfortunately, his horse was in the later years of its life so a canter was about all it could muster. It couldn’t even go much further from Oxenfurt than a few miles or so, because it had to return to the stables to rest and had occasional visits from the vet.</p><p>Eventually, they arrived at a forest where Anli led the horse toward a clearing he knew of. There they’d be safe from bandits and Anli could lay down staring at the stars. There was one thing about this planet that he genuinely loved. It was that the night skies were clear. Clear enough to allow all the stars to shine. All that is because of zero atmospheric pollution.</p><p><em> I wish the Corsair was here, </em> Anli thought, sadly. <em> She’d be a wonderful fit for this planet and would be a great help. </em></p><p>Suddenly, Anli heard a twig snapped and bolted to his feet with his hand clenched on the handle of his sword.</p><p>“Who’s out there?!” Anli demanded.</p><p>When nobody responded, Anli narrowed his eyes and listened intently.</p><p>“Show yourself!!” Anli said, sternly.</p><p>That’s when he saw her. The woman who ran from him in Oxenfurt. Anli regarded her but didn’t relax his grip. There was always the chance she was indeed the killer and had only revealed herself to personally kill him.</p><p>“Hello again,” the woman said, calmly, as she sat down on a log. “You can stay your hand. I’m not here to fight.”</p><p>Hesitantly, Anli sat down as well and regarded her. She wore a strange set of white clothes. Well, not as strange as Timelord outfits with their ridiculously high collars, but still. She also had some sort of handle clipped to her belt.</p><p>“Who are you?” Anli asked, slowly. “And what do you know of the noblewoman’s death.”</p><p>“I am Rey Skywalker,” the woman replied. “And all I know is that she died from combustion.”</p><p>“You’re not from around here, are you?” Anli surmised. There is nobody on this planet that has such a name as hers.</p><p>“And neither are you,” Rey replied. “As is evident from that scanning device you used in the town.”</p><p>“What planet are you from?” Anli asked, cautiously.</p><p>“I was raised on a planet called Jakku,” Rey replied.</p><p>“Jakku?” Anli frowned, confusedly. “I’ve never heard of it.”</p><p>“I’m not surprised,” Rey said. “It’s in a galaxy far far away.”</p><p>“Well, what brings you here?” Anli asked, desiring to change the subject. “I doubt it’s the food. Not that great, to be honest.”</p><p>“To find my purpose for being,” Rey shrugged. “All I know is that it’s on this planet. You wouldn’t happen to have any food, would you? I’m honestly quite hungry.”</p><p>Anli figured it couldn’t hurt if he handed her some food, so he tossed her a roll that he kept in his traveling cloak. Rey grabbed it and nodded her thanks before she bit down into it. To Anli’s shock, Rey rolled her eyes into her head in obvious pleasure as she chewed on the roll.</p><p>“I don’t know what makes you think the food is bad,” Rey said after swallowing her first bite. “This roll is phenomenal!”</p><p>“You haven’t had much decent food before, have you?” Anli surmised again.</p><p>“No,” Rey shook her head. “I lived as a scavenger for most of my life and had to, well, scavenge and hand the salvaged pieces in for food. Didn’t always get a full meal’s worth either. My boss was a rotten bastard.”</p><p>Anli was impressed at Rey’s ability to survive, and he found himself actually liking her. Beating the odds and surviving anything thrown her way. She was actually his type, but something told him that he wasn’t her type.</p><p>“Come back to my place,” Anli said, suddenly.</p><p>Rey stopped eating and stared at him with a weird expression. Anli realized what she must be thinking and widened his eyes.</p><p>“No, I meant, I may have some clothes that are more appropriate for this world that you can have,” Anli said quickly and nervously.</p><p>“Sure,” Rey shrugged. She intended to change clothes anyway. If he hadn’t come up with that reason for going to his place, she would’ve left right then and there. She’s not looking for a relationship. All that mattered to her right now was her purpose. Besides, she still hadn’t recovered from Ben’s death.</p><p><b>2020</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Earth</b> <b><br/></b> <b>USA</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Camp Jupiter</b></p><p>Zara slowly woke up to find that she was in the medical tent at Camp Jupiter. She looked around and saw the ashen-haired woman which prompted her to remember everything that happened. She widened her eyes and shot into a sitting position. She didn’t even care about the pain she was feeling. She had to see if her friends had survived the attack. She grabbed the nearest medic who freaked out at her wild expression.</p><p>“My Optio and Princepales,” Zara said as calmly as possible. “Are they alright?!”</p><p>The medic’s expression relaxed into a sympathetic one, but he couldn’t reply to her. He could only look away. That was the only answer Zara needed. She shook with rage and grief. Outside the sky darkened as thunderclouds formed. Zara grabbed the nearest bed and flipped it which caused thunder. Some medics tried to calm her down, but that only pissed her off further. So, she naturally struck out with her fists. Thunder boomed in sync with each punch.</p><p>Eventually, a hand gently grabbed her shoulder. Zara whirled around to punch whoever it was, but halted upon seeing the ashen-haired woman. She stared at Zara with a look that only one who had lost more people than anyone could handle had. Zara’s rage faded away along with the thunderclouds, and she exploded into tears.</p><p>The ashen-haired woman held Zara as she cried. They didn’t even know each other, and yet they were the only ones that truly understood one another.</p><p>A few minutes later, they were sitting down and the ashen-haired woman was rubbing Zara’s back consolingly. That’s when Percy and Jason appeared. They had rushed over as soon as the thunder clouds formed but were slowed down by frightened animals running around.</p><p>“Hey,” said Percy as he walked up.</p><p>The ashen-haired woman looked up at Percy and raised an eyebrow, but didn’t respond.</p><p>“How is she?” Jason asked, worriedly.</p><p>“She lost people she cared about,” the ashen-haired girl said, bluntly. “What do you think?”</p><p>“Ah, shit,” Jason sighed as he scratched the back of his head. “I told her that she shouldn’t have come back. Of course, she thought I was mad at her for leaving. Which is the main reason she stayed. To spite me. As fucking always.”</p><p>The ashen-haired woman looked at Jason as if he was a self-centered idiot while Percy elected to go speak to a medic.</p><p>“What?” Jason asked almost defensively.</p><p>“How can you know any of that for certain?” the ashen-haired woman asked.</p><p>“I… I just do,” Jason said, uncertainly.</p><p>“No,” the ashen-haired woman said, irked. “You assumed. I suggest that you ask her why she stayed instead of deciding her reasons for her.”</p><p>Jason didn’t respond, but he did lower his head a little bit. At that moment, Zara woke up from her little nap on the ashen-haired woman’s shoulder.</p><p>“I think that you two have some talking to do,” the ashen-haired woman said, as she looked pointedly at Jason. Once she was certain Jason wasn’t going to be an idiot anymore, she stood up and walked toward Percy.</p><p>As she walked, Jason noticed Zara looking at the strange lady’s ass shake when she moved. He smirked because he would’ve done the same thing. With a sigh, he figured that’s a trait they both inherited from their father.</p><p><b>839</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Andrski</b> <b><br/></b> <b>The Continent</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Oxenfurt, Redania</b></p><p>Rey Skywalker and The Outcast sat in his house as they ate a full meal. Anli had removed his sword and light armor and naturally hung his traveling cloak on a peg by the door. Rey had also disarmed, but she could call her lightsaber back if she absolutely needed it. She just hoped she didn’t have to. She wasn’t certain how people would react to seeing her use the force, or her lightsaber for that matter.</p><p>Once finished eating, Anli took the dirty plates and placed them in a cauldron filled with extremely hot water. It was so hot that it burnt the bacteria and germs away along with cleaning the dishes and utensils. Of course, they had to sit in the extremely hot water for a while before the cleaning process finished.</p><p>Anli led Rey through his house until they reached a wardrobe that had random clothes inside it. Both women’s and men’s clothes. Anli left Rey alone in the room to allow her privacy as she chose an outfit to wear. Rey picked up peasant clothes, dresses, and male clothes to try on. Eventually, she elected to go with brown leather pants, dark brown leather boots, a light brown traveling cloak, and a white shirt with some of the strings untied. That allowed some of her cleavage to be seen. She did keep her belt, however. She did need somewhere to store her lightsaber, after all. She also elected to keep a couple of dresses if she had to go to a formal event. One was a strapless black dress that conformed to her body, more or less. Another was a red dress with baggy see-through sleeves and a corset. Both of which allowed anyone to see some of her cleavages should they stare. She chose them because she liked how she looked wearing them.</p><p>With the dresses neatly packed away in a bag, Rey left the room to find Anli waiting patiently. He whistled appreciatively at her chosen casual outfit before he led her back to the main room.</p><p>“So, how exactly can I help you solve your mystery?” Rey asked.</p><p>“I have a strong suspicion that Lord Kubos is behind the noblewoman’s death,” Anli said, leading her to his office. “Unfortunately, I have no proof of that. Nor can I find it. I have asked my contacts in his palace to keep an eye on him, but I worry that such a task may be too much for them. They are his servants, after all.”</p><p>“You want me to sneak in and spy on Lord Kubos, don’t you?” Rey realized.</p><p>“No,” Anli admitted. “However, I don’t see another option. Do you?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Rey said thoughtfully. “Is there an image or drawing of the noblewoman?”</p><p>“None that I could find,” Anli shook his head.</p><p>Rey didn’t say anything as she left the house, much to Anli’s surprise. He didn’t hesitate to follow her. Naturally, he grabbed his sword as he left. He even noticed that her strange bladeless handle had vanished from its resting spot as well.</p><p>Eventually, they arrived at the site of the crime and Rey knelt. She touched the place where the noblewoman had combusted and reached out with the force. She didn’t have the unique ability to see an object’s history, but with enough training… one can see images of the past if the death wasn’t suicide or accidental. She didn’t know of any Jedi with that ability, but she had discovered it a year after she defeated Sidious. For all she knew, it was unique to her and her alone.</p><p>Rey closed her eyes, and when she opened them she was staring at an image of the noblewoman. Rey gasped in shock as the noblewoman looked exactly like her. Rey had originally figured that she could trick the Lord into thinking she was the noblewoman by using the force to cloud his mind. However, she now saw that it would be a much easier task. She would just need to find out everything about the noblewoman first. Why she was there, what her past was, etc. Anything to keep him from being suspicious of her.</p><p>“I know what to do,” Rey said, pulling out of the force. “And I’m going to need your help to pull it off.”</p><p>Anli stared at her confusedly but didn’t say anything as Rey turned toward him with a serious expression.</p><p><b>2020</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Earth</b> <b><br/></b> <b>USA</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Camp Jupiter</b></p><p>Zara had spent several months recovering from overusing her abilities, and the ashen-haired woman had helped her learn how to control them better. It was almost as if the ashen-haired woman had powers of her own. Equally strong powers at that. Zara wasn’t sure, but she began to feel that the ashen-haired woman was warming up to her. When Zara had seen her in the medic tent, she had compassion and yet was distrusting of Zara. However, she clearly was willing to give Zara the benefit of the doubt.</p><p>Right now, the ashen-haired woman had Zara in the archery range which was modified to allow for godly abilities to be used. While the Romans cared more for human weaponry and tactics than their powers, they had to accept that their godly abilities were as much a part of them as their chosen weapons. They wouldn’t be the strongest force until they accepted all sides of them and used both to their advantage.</p><p>“While anger is the easiest emotion to activate powers,” the ashen-haired woman explained. “It is the most unreliable. You need to search deep inside yourself for the more reliable trigger. Until you do you will deplete your energy too fast when using the powers, and you will have more chances of overexerting yourself. Your body is still mortal, and can’t handle overexertion on a repetitive basis.”</p><p>“Anger is the only emotion I know,” Zara said, unconvinced.</p><p>“Why did you react the way you did upon finding out your friends were actually gone?” the ashen-haired woman asked, knowingly.</p><p>Zara looked away and didn’t respond. She knew she had to answer that question, but she didn’t want to. She was… afraid. However, she pushed past that fear and looked at why she felt as she did. She was saddened by their deaths, and even more so with Optio’s death. If she had to be honest with herself… she loved Optio. A feeling she had never felt before, not really. So, she didn’t know if "love" was what she felt concerning the Optio. She just knew it was strong.</p><p>She pulled out her gladius and prepared to summon lightning. The ashen-haired woman watched intently and smiled as lightning blasted the sword and only the sword. There were no signs of thunderclouds and the lightning didn’t even spark off of the Centurion. Zara immediately aimed the point of the blade and the lightning bolt blasted out of the sword destroying the hay target upon impact.</p><p>“It was love, wasn’t it?” the ashen-haired woman asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Zara said, her voice cracking. She turned to look at the ashen-haired woman with tears threatening to fall. “How did you know?”</p><p>“Because that’s my trigger,” the ashen-haired woman responded.</p><p>Zara didn’t really have a response, so she tried it again and had the same effect. The blasts seemed weaker than her previous ones, but she figured they were supposed to be that way. Anger strengthens you but tires you out quicker. Love weakens you, and yet keeps you going longer.</p><p>“What’s your name, anyway?” Zara asked, curiously.</p><p>The ashen-haired woman didn’t respond immediately as she looked away from Zara. She looked back at the Centurion and seemed to come to a decision.</p><p>“I am Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon,” the ashen-haired woman replied. “My family and friends call me Ciri.”</p><p>“Okay,” Zara asked, turning toward Ciri. “How’d you get to Sacramento? I don’t recall ever seeing something like that swirling blue vortex before.”</p><p>Ciri seemed to close up immediately upon hearing that, but she didn’t walk away or glare at Zara. Ciri knew Zara was just curious, but she still didn’t feel like she could tell Zara without repercussions. Zara had become one of the people she cared about most, and she had lost too many people already. She couldn’t lose anyone else.</p><p>“I can’t tell you,” Ciri said, looking away. “I know you’ve faced a lot, but compared to what’s after me…”</p><p>“You’re afraid you’ll endanger everyone here, aren’t you?” Zara realized.</p><p>“Yeah,” Ciri nodded. “And with good reason. Anyone that has ever helped me before has gotten hurt or subjected to something worse than death.”</p><p>“Yeah, well,” Zara said, sternly. “I never back down from a fight. If your enemy shows its ugly face, I’ll be by your side fighting it.”</p><p>“If they come here,” Ciri said, unhappily. “You’ll all die. I can’t have anyone else’s death on my conscience.”</p><p>“Demigods are cursed with short lifespans anyway,” Zara said dismissively. “We’re always prepared to die. Gods know we don’t want to, but we face it head-on if we have to. Besides, you saved my life back on that hill and you helped me a lot these past few days. I owe you, and I always honor my debts.”</p><p>Ciri looked at Zara and saw that the Demigod was serious, and that’s what enforced her decision. She was definitely going to leave today. Before Zara could get herself killed on this path she had clearly chosen. However, she didn’t say it as Zara sheathed her gladius.</p><p>They headed back toward the main part of the camp in silence.</p><p><b>839</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Andrski</b> <b><br/></b> <b>The Continent</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Oxenfurt, Redania</b></p><p>Rey stared at herself in the full-body mirror that Anli had kept in his room and let out a small smile. The blue dress she wore was very fancy and looked wonderful on her figure. It was very clearly the kind of dress a noblewoman would wear, but that was the point. Today, she was going to play at being a noblewoman for multiple reasons. To establish herself in the world in a way that people would actually listen to her, and to help Anli solve his case. She didn’t feel great about taking over the noblewoman’s life, but she understood the necessity. Once the case was resolved, to make herself feel better, she would say that she was the long-lost twin of the noblewoman.</p><p>While wearing her lightsaber would be impossible in this dress, she knew she didn’t need it to fight if push came to shove. She had the force, and that was enough. She just hoped she didn’t follow Sidious’s path and become obsessed with power and the idea of being in command.</p><p>Once she styled her hair in a way that made her look even more like the noblewoman, she headed downstairs where Anli waited. Anli dropped his jaw upon seeing Rey before he shook his head as if to remove thoughts from his mind.</p><p>“Okay,” Anli said, all business-like. “Now, let’s go crash a party.”</p><p>With a smile, Rey put on a traveling cloak and followed Anli out of the door. Anli already had his sword strapped on, so there was no need to wait.</p><p>They took a horse and walked through the alleys until they reached the double doors that opened up into the palace.</p><p>“Invitation only,” said a guard.</p><p>“I have some information regarding the noblewoman’s combustion,” Anli tried.</p><p>“Come back tomorrow, Shire Reev,” the guard said bluntly. “The Lord does not want his party disturbed.”</p><p>“You will let us enter,” Rey said, waving her right hand.</p><p>The guard’s eyes seemed to fog as he considered doing so, but then the second guard brandished his halberd threateningly.</p><p>“No entry,” the second guard said, sternly. “Now leave!”</p><p>“You will lower your weapon,” Rey said calmly.</p><p>However, the guard didn’t much to her disappointment. With a sigh, Rey grabbed them both with the force and slammed their heads together. Anli watched wide-eyed as the guards crumpled to the stone ground.</p><p>“How… how did…” Anli stammered.</p><p>“The force,” Rey responded simply as she pushed her hands forward. Anli watched as the doors opened, but got over his shock quick enough to hurry after Rey.</p><p>“What is the force?” Anli asked.</p><p>“The force is in all living things,” Rey replied. “It surrounds us, binds us.”</p><p>“That doesn’t explain anything,” Anli said, dryly.</p><p>“I know,” Rey sighed, exhaustedly. “That’s just what I was told.”</p><p>Anli snorted in amusement but otherwise stayed quiet as they progressed to the main entrance. Once there, they weren’t refused as the guards figured they were invited.</p><p>As they entered the throne room, Rey looked around disgustedly as several men and women were in the middle of sexual intercourse. Some were forced into it, and others were wild with lust for each other. She then looked up at the throne and saw Lord Kubos with his dick getting sucked on as he fingered another woman and sucked on the breasts of the third while clenching the third woman’s left asscheek.</p><p>“Lord Kubos!” Rey shouted, angrily.</p><p>The Lord slowly and angrily stopped sucking on the woman’s breast and regarded Rey.</p><p>“You here to join the party?” Lord Kubos asked, lecherously as he looked up and down her body.</p><p>“No,” Rey said, lowering her hood.</p><p>Suddenly, the Lord paled as his eyes widened in recognition.</p><p>“L-Lady Nisoni,” Lord Kubos stammered. “I heard you had d-d-died not too long ago.”</p><p>“That was a double I employed,” Rey said, crossing her arms. “For one purpose. To decide whether or not you are a kind and just Lord. Now, I have my answer.”</p><p>“I am a kind and just Lord!” Lord Kubos shouted, defensively. “Just ask all the servants I have blessed with my seed! Now they are one step closer to reaching noble status!”</p><p>Rey felt an eyebrow twitch as she considered using the force to break his dick off, but she dismissed the thought entirely. Jedis don’t do such things. Jedis are kind and compassionate. Not hateful and mean.</p><p>“You sit here kriffing any pair of tits you see while my ‘death’ goes unsolved!” Rey growled. “So, you tell me how that means you are a kind and just Lord!”</p><p>“I enlisted the Shire Reev to solve it!” exclaimed Lord Kubos desperately.</p><p>“He’s working on it because that’s his job,” Rey said, bluntly. “You should’ve been the one to focus all your efforts on finding the one responsible.”</p><p>“That leads us to conclude that you are the one that ordered her death,” Anli said, casually putting a hand on his sword’s handle.</p><p>“That’s a lie!” Lord Kubos spluttered, angrily. “Arrest them for this treason!”</p><p>Anli whipped out his sword as the guards stepped forward with their weapons drawn. Rey narrowed her eyes on Lord Kubos who had a victorious gleam in his eyes. Rey couldn’t use the force, because Lady Nisoni didn’t have magic. At least, that’s what she had read. The force would’ve definitely been considered magic. So, she had to steal a weapon from a guard.</p><p>Suddenly, the guards attacked. Anli deflected an attack aimed at his chest before slashing up into his throat. Rey dodged a swipe from one of the guards, grabbed his sword’s handle, and wrenched it out of his hands. As she did so, the blade slashed upward diagonally and the guard fell to the ground bleeding. Anli and Rey stayed back to back with blood oozing down blades. Anli and Rey both slashed, parried, blocked, and kicked until they were the only warriors standing.</p><p>While Rey had barely killed anyone, Anli stood with his opponents dead on the ground. However, Lord Kubos was terrified of them both.</p><p>“You bastard!” Lord Kubos shouted suddenly. “I hired you for a job and you failed!”</p><p>Suddenly, a flame launched itself from a torch sconce right at Lord Kubos. Rey quickly used the force to get the innocent women away from him as he ran around like a chicken with its head cut off. In just under a minute, he was reduced to ash.</p><p><em> “Well played, Jedi,” </em> said an unfamiliar voice in Rey’s head. She whirled around looking for the speaker but didn’t see anybody. For a second, she thought she saw a face staring at her out of the fireplace.</p><p>“Case closed,” Anli said, wiping the blood off his sword.</p><p>“Yes, but there’s a lot more at foot here than just an arrogant perverted kriff,” Rey replied as she threw the sword to the ground.</p><p>“Literally,” Anli said looking down at some of the orgy participants who had curled up in fear. “I had completely forgotten about these people. Luckily, I didn’t accidentally slash them.”</p><p>“That wasn’t luck,” Rey said, turning to the exit. “That was me.”</p><p>Anli widened his eyes in the realization of what she meant before he hurried after her.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Anli asked, catching up to her.</p><p>“The one Kubos hired to kill Lady Nosino knows what I am,” Rey said, without looking at him. “That means he’s from my galaxy. I have to face him, and stop him from killing anybody else.”</p><p>“How are you going to find him?” Anli asked. “He could be anywhere.”</p><p>“I’ll use the force,” Rey replied as if it was obvious.</p><p>“Hate to break it to ya, sister,” Anli said, bluntly. “But if that magic-using assassin is from your galaxy and knows of the force… then there’s a chance that the magic of this world is the same as the force but more powerful. It would be like searching for a specific nail in a bucket of similar nails.”</p><p>Rey came to a stop after hearing his logic and turned to him. She didn’t say anything for a while as she regarded him thoughtfully.</p><p>“Then what do you suggest?” Rey asked.</p><p>“To find a criminal sorcerer, you need other sorcerers,” Anli said. “So, you should create an organization designed to train budding sorcerers and sorceresses that also polices them when necessary.”</p><p>Rey considered his words and realized that Anli was right. She had genuinely considered allowing the Jedis to die out but then realized… that maybe there will always be a need for a Jedi order. Whether it be in the name or not.</p><p><b>2020</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Earth</b> <b><br/></b> <b>USA</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Camp Jupiter</b></p><p>After supper, Zara headed to her cabin along with her brother for the night. Percy once again stayed in the Neptune cabin, and Ciri had been allowed a room in the temple for a temporary basis.</p><p>At some time during the night, Zara could hear screams and sounds of combat. She quickly rolled out of bed and grabbed her gladius before running out of her cabin. She didn’t even care that she wasn't wearing anything except for her lace lingerie. As she looked around, she saw that Demigods were running around everywhere. Some away from danger and some ran toward it. The danger was a squad of bulky armored warriors and one of them had a staff that blasted icy blue energy at anyone approaching. Zara watched in horror as Demigods were frozen and then shattered by the warriors. Enraged, she charged them. She leaped in the air intent on stabbing the one with the staff. He was obviously their leader and proved that by catching her by her throat.</p><p>“You are not who I seek, mortal,” the leader hissed. “Stay out of our way, or you’ll suffer the same fate as the others.”</p><p>The leader tossed Zara aside before continuing his march through the camp.</p><p>Angrily, Zara picked her gladius up and ran back at them. She managed to kill three before the leader noticed her. He slammed the butt of his staff on the ground which froze the ground and anyone standing on it in a wide radius. As ice crawled over Zara, she tried to chase the warriors. However, that proved futile and she ended up an ice statue for all intents and purposes.</p><p>“You want me?!?!” shouted Ciri’s voice from a few yards away. “Then come and get me, bastard!”</p><p>Zara could hear the sounds of heated battle and just knew that Ciri was taking them all on. She also knew that Ciri wouldn’t be able to beat them and used all of her strength to burst out of her icy surroundings. Using what Ciri taught her, she jumped in the air and called three blasts of lightning down as she stabbed down into the ground. The lightning blasts killed three more of the warriors which distracted Ciri long enough for a warrior to deliver a deadly slash. Ciri cried out as she instinctively clutched at the gash that ran down her back diagonally.</p><p>She and Zara looked at each other in the eyes before Ciri opened a portal and ran through it. Zara tried to run in after the warriors as they followed her, but Jason was suddenly there holding her back. Zara struggled to free herself from him, but by the time she succeeded… Ciri had gone. All that was left of her was her wolf pendant that had fallen to the ground during the battle. Zara only knew it was Ciri’s because she had seen it on Ciri numerous times over the past few days.</p><p>As Zara picked up the pendant, she vowed that she would do whatever it takes to get back to her. She hadn’t known it till now, but Ciri had filled a void that her mother had left when she died. Zara also knew she wouldn’t be the same without Ciri, and that she needed her in her life. Zara didn’t know if "love at first sight" was a thing, but she didn’t care. She didn’t care about anything anymore except for finding her way to Ciri no matter what.</p><p><b>3080</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Astronomar</b></p><p>A figure in a blue WWII RAF greatcoat sat in a bar drinking his troubles away. He still hadn’t gotten over having to kill his grandkid to destroy the 456s. He hated himself immensely for it and decided to run from his feelings by getting drunk at every bar he could find.</p><p>Naturally, the bartender wasn’t very thrilled that the man was drinking up all of his alcohol. While he loved the money he was receiving, he didn’t want to be held responsible for anyone drowning themselves. That is exactly what would happen if the man didn’t stop drinking.</p><p>“You’re done,” the bartender decided, taking the drink away from the man.</p><p>“Hey!” the man slurred, unhappily. “I was drin-drinking that!”</p><p>“And now you’re not,” the bartender said, bluntly. “Get the idiot out of here.”</p><p>“No,” the man said, drunkenly, as a couple of bouncers grabbed him. “Don’t throw me out.”</p><p>“I’m your best custom-” continued the man as they dragged him to the door. However, he wasn’t able to finish his sentence as they literally threw him out the door.</p><p>“Fine!” the man shouted as he unsteadily stood up. “I don’t want to drink here! You suck!”</p><p>The man stumbled away in a random direction entirely oblivious to the stares he got from people he passed.</p><p>The man frowned upon hearing the sounds of metal clanging on metal. It was annoyingly loud, so he wanted to go in the opposite direction. However, his curiosity took over and he shambled to where the sound was coming from. It was somewhere inside of a nearby forest.</p><p>Eventually, he came to the site and found an attractive young woman fighting several armored warriors. Most of them wielded swords while another wielded a staff of some kind. Suddenly, the man felt a chill coming from the warriors as the staff glowed icy blue at the top.</p><p><em> This isn’t good, </em> the man thought as he pulled out his Webley revolver. He aimed it at them and fired several shots. Naturally, the bullets pinged uselessly off their armors. However, he succeeded in getting their attention. At a gesture from the guy with the staff, two of the warriors headed for him. Quickly, the man pulled out a different sidearm and blasted them with it. The two warriors died with cauterized holes in their heads. As soon as they died, the man suddenly sobered up again.</p><p>“Dammit,” the man said, quietly. “Curse my immortality. Can’t get drunk and stay drunk for long.”</p><p>“Okay, bucket heads,” the man shouted walking forward. “I suggest you either turn tail and run or surrender because I’m not in a great mood. You attack, and you die like your buddies over there.”</p><p>The guy with the staff grunted angrily, but turned away and opened a swirling blue portal as the remaining warriors snuck up on the woman and grabbed her.</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” the man shouted. “Put the girl down. She clearly doesn’t like you guys, so let her go.”</p><p>The warriors ignored him as they headed for the portal. With an annoyed sigh, the man opened fire on them. The energy blasts hit them in the chinks of their armor and they fell. That allowed the young woman to roll away to grab her sword. She didn’t hesitate as she beheaded the downed warriors before speeding forward and impaling the one with the staff through in his neck.</p><p>“Wow,” the man said, amazed, as he lowered his Alpha Meson blaster. “I have seen a lot of shit in my several hundred years of life, but nothing like that. That was awesome! How’d you do that?”</p><p>Instead of replying, the woman just fell. The man quickly ran to her and caught her just before she hit the ground. That’s when he noticed that she had a deep gash in her back.</p><p>“Oh, no you don’t,” the man said, sternly. “You are not dying on me!”</p><p>He quickly picked her up and carried her to his ship which he had parked outside the village. He carefully lowered her to his bed and removed her clothes without stopping to admire her privates. He was entirely focused on saving her life. Once he had cleaned the wound enough, he flicked a switch and several specks of glowing light appeared. They immediately began repairing the damage done to her.</p><p>“Oh, yes,” the man smirked. “Nanogenes! Gotta love ‘em!”</p><p>He then winced upon remembering the cons of nanogenes before he headed for the cockpit. He figured that it was best to get as far from Astronomar as he could. He didn’t want to run the risk of more of those strange warriors showing up.</p><p><b>839</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Andrski</b> <b></b><br/><b>The Continent</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Unnamed Island</b></p><p>Rey stood on a barren island as she stared around at the place. It wasn’t nearly as big as the mainland, as expected. However, it was still big enough and already had a building to use as the organization she’d form. Suddenly, she felt the presence of several people appear behind her.</p><p>“Hello,” Rey said, turning around. “Thank you for agreeing to meet with me.”</p><p>She looked at each of them. They were all elves. both male and female. All of them had long hair, but most had them tied in various styles. Only the men seemed to be annoyed by the summons.</p><p>“Why are we here, woman?” asked one of the men.</p><p>“I am here,” Rey explained, ignoring the rudeness. “Because of what happened to Lady Nosino. She was murdered by magic just because an arrogant fat lord wished it to be.”</p><p>“That still doesn’t explain why we are,” a woman stated patiently. She too was annoyed by the summons, but she was also curious.</p><p>“There needs to be an organization that can maintain a watchful eye on the sorcerers or sorceresses,” Rey continued. “That way, there won’t be any more unnecessary deaths as Lady Nosino’s was.”</p><p>“Why should we care?” asked one of the men. “She’s a mortal. Not one of us.”</p><p>“Reputation,” Rey said, bluntly. “Each of you cares more for your reputation than what’s right. If anyone sends a sorcerer to assassinate anybody… people will begin to fear and hate magic. They will label all of you as monsters, and at some point down the line, they will go to your homes and burn them down with you inside as you sleep.”</p><p>The sorcerers and sorceresses looked at each other. Some guiltily as she was right about them, and some with an understanding of her logic.</p><p>“So, this is as much survival as it is policing?” asked a second woman.</p><p>“Yes,” Rey replied. “That about sums it up.”</p><p>The group seemed to actually agree with Rey, but only the women were thrilled about it. Entirely, because a woman had come up with this instead of a man.</p><p>“So, this will be our base of operations?” asked another woman.</p><p>“Yes,” Rey replied, turning to look at the castle. “And an academy once the organization is established.”</p><p>The group looked both intrigued and worried by such a concept of being part of an academy, but Rey knew they’d go along with it. For the time being, at least.</p><p>“Will you join us?” a fourth woman asked.</p><p>“For a time,” Rey replied. “Just long enough to get you started. I don’t care much for politics, and any organization becomes heavily involved in politics.”</p><p><em> Now that the sorcerers and sorceresses have been brought together, </em> Rey thought as they all made a slow climb to the main area of the castle. <em> All that’s left is creating a guidebook that will determine what a sorcerer or sorceress should and should not do with their gifts. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos, subscribe if you want more, and let me know if there are any requests concerning certain characters. Also, yes Zara may seem to have grown to like Ciri a lot too fast. However, I put "a few months" in the story to make it less fast. Ciri consoling Zara was just a kind thing to do. something I suspect Ciri wanted someone to do for her after Cintra was destroyed by the Nilfgaurdians. also, yes that man in the blue WWII RAF greatcoat is Jack Harkness. the reason why Jack Harkness is in 3080, Zara is in 2020, Rey was in "unknown year" and the outcast was in 839 was because that's where their stories began for this. Once they're all in the same period of time and on the same planet, I'll put this story on hiatus until I can get some help from the person I more or less asked to help with this. That person has read all the books unlike me. I've only read most of Blood of Kings.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Everything Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack Harkness and Ciri work together, Zara goes on a quest to find Ciri, Rey and The Outcast impact the events of planet Andrski in more or less minor ways.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Episode 2: Everything Changes</p><p> </p><p><b>3080</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Somewhere in Space</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Chula Warship</b></p><p>Ciri slowly opened her eyes to find that she was on a strange bed in what appeared to be a very small room. Confusedly, she looked around to see that she was in a room with walls that didn’t look right. They were metal. Not stone or wood. There also seemed to be blinking lights on them. Without a pattern as well. Suddenly, she heard a very strange unnatural sound to her left.</p><p>Whatever had made the noise was blocked by a makeshift curtain. That’s when she saw her clothes folded on a chair nearby. She widened her eyes realizing she was completely naked and subconsciously grabbed for the wolf pendant that she always kept around her neck. When she felt nothing but air, she looked down to see it wasn’t there. She began to panic as it was the one item that Geralt had given to her as a gift. True, he had given her other things. However, nothing had meant more to her than the pendant. It was something he also had, so she felt vastly connected to him on a level nobody would ever understand.</p><p>Once she determined it was no longer there, she got dressed before she tore the makeshift curtain down. Leaning against a wall was her sword, which she had named Zireael which meant Swallow. She unsheathed it and held the point to the man in front of her. He seemed oblivious as he sat in his chair with his hands holding some sort of device.</p><p>Suddenly, she stumbled as he spun the device to the left. At first, she thought he knew she was there. However, upon seeing a strange bronze disc with bumps on it zoom past, she knew he was avoiding that.</p><p>“You might want to sit down,” the man said, calmly. “The ride is gonna be rocky from here on out.”</p><p>“Who are you, and where is my pendant?!” Ciri demanded as she steadied her feet.</p><p>“I’m Captain Jack Harkness,” the man replied as he spun the device to the right.</p><p>That resulted in the Chula Warship spinning, but to Ciri it looked like the stars and a strange disc seemed to spin in a circle as a blue beam of energy passed by them.</p><p>“And I don’t know what you mean by ‘pendant’,” Jack continued before he pressed two buttons on the device. “You didn’t have any pendant on you when I picked you up back on Astronomar.”</p><p>Ciri had vaguely heard him as she saw red bolts of energy head straight for the strange disc. The energy seemed to hit an invisible barrier which allowed the disc to fire several more blue beams. Once again, Jack expertly dodged them before they could make contact.</p><p>“Now, are you gonna sit down?!” Jack exclaimed. “You standing around with your fancy sword is really distracting me, and you really don’t want to be doing that.”</p><p>Reluctantly, Ciri found a chair and sat. However, she refrained from sheathing her blade as she didn’t trust this Captain Jack Harkness.</p><p>“Ah shit,” Jack said as another disc appeared. “It’s hard enough dodging one Dalek ship, but two? Man, I wish the Doctor was here.”</p><p>“What’s a Dalek?” Ciri asked confusedly before she stopped herself.</p><p>“A dangerous trash can with bloodlust,” Jack replied as he flicked some levers and pressed buttons. “They hate every species that isn’t Dalek. They’re also a real pain in my ass!”</p><p>He finished the last sentence as he swerved to avoid six beams and launched some sort of cylindrical device at them. Jack laughed victoriously as the Dalek ships blasted the cylindrical device. Ciri was confused as to why he was laughing, but then saw as the ships stopped moving entirely and the lights on the walls flickered for a couple of seconds.</p><p>“Nothing beats a good ol’ EMP!” Jack grinned as he pushed his foot on the accelerator and they blasted past them. Once he figured they were far enough away, he turned in his seat to look at Ciri.</p><p>“Now, then,” Jack said sternly. “You’re going to tell me why those armored bastards were trying to kill you back on the planet.”</p><p>Ciri just stared at Jack unblinkingly. She didn’t know the man and he was surrounded by strangeness, so she couldn’t give him the benefit of the doubt like she could Zara. Zara, at least, used bladed weaponry and had supernatural abilities. She also didn’t confine herself to small spaces like this guy seemed to do.</p><p><b>967</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Andrski</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Blue Mountains</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Kaer Morhen</b></p><p>The Outcast stood on the balcony of the castle and surveyed the land. He no longer had the wiry frame he used to have. In fact, he had regenerated recently. About fifty years ago, to be precise. His previous incarnation had died saving a young girl in Cintra from a terrible fate. Now he had grey hair combed back, black eyes, crooked teeth, and a few wrinkles. He was also taller and wore a Skelligen outfit complete with a fur cloak.</p><p>Once the Brotherhood of Sorcerers had fully established themselves, the monsters of the world seemed to take that as a challenge. Monsters just seemed to attack left, right, and center and everybody was getting frightened. They didn’t know what to do, and most of the Continent’s people weren’t fighters.</p><p>That is why Anli had searched for help from Rey, but couldn’t find her anywhere. She seemed to vanish from Andrski entirely. So, Anli had to come up with his own plan. A plan he hated but saw as necessary nonetheless.</p><p>Behind him were several confused mages that conversed with each other about why Anli had called him.</p><p>“Excuse me,” said a mage. “Why did you summon us here, good sir?”</p><p>Anli inhaled once before he turned toward the mages. He regarded each one of them before he walked over to them.</p><p>“I summoned you here,” Anli said with a slight Irish accent. “Because the monster attacks are becoming too much for even Sorcerers like yourselves to handle.”</p><p>“So, are we to sit here safely and wait for the monsters to leave the world alone?” asked another mage, curiously.</p><p>“Feck that,” Anli replied, bluntly. “No, I brought you here because I have a plan. Well, an idea at the very least.”</p><p>“And what is this plan?” asked a third mage.</p><p>“We use a combination of alchemy and magic to mutate humans and give them only one purpose,” Anli answered. “Kill the feckin’ monsters.”</p><p>The mages looked at Anli as if he was an idiot, and some even laughed at the concept.</p><p>“Why the hell would we do that?!” asked a fourth mage incredulously. “Mutants are immune to magic, so why would we create something that could kill us easily?”</p><p>“Let me put it this way,” Anli said, refusing to be out-stubborned. “Either go with my idea or get pestered to kill the feckin’ things yourself.”</p><p>The mages didn’t look thrilled by either idea, but these mages were of the more cowardly lot. That’s why Anli had selected them specifically. He knew the Brotherhood council would never go for creating mutated humans, and would rather kill the monsters themselves.</p><p>“Well, what are we waiting for?” asked a fifth mage which was followed by reluctant agreeing from the rest.</p><p><em> About feckin’ time, </em> Anli thought as he pulled out his notebook which he had spent about hundreds of years working on. It was full of notes he made of successful experiments he had done, and he created the plan using these notes. True, he didn’t have access to magic. However, he hadn’t done the experiments alone. He had made friends with several sorcerers who died about seven hundred years prior. The process for creating what would eventually be known as a Witcher was in the very last few pages, and they are what he ripped out to hand to the mages. Anli would keep an eye on them as they worked, but wouldn’t interfere. He knew how their kind reacted to interference from the uninitiated.</p><p><b>2020</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Earth</b> <b><br/></b> <b>USA</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Camp Jupiter</b></p><p>Zara stood at the edge of Camp Jupiter with a bag full of items, had her gladius modified to turn into a switchblade when not in use, and had been given a shield by Jason who had found it on one of his quests. It now rested on her wrist in the form of a bracelet. She looked back at the camp she had actually grown to care for, but she had already made her mind. She was leaving to find Ciri and return what she lost.</p><p>As she took a step forward, a black thing suddenly landed in front of her. She tensed thinking it was an attack but then relaxed upon recognizing Percy’s infamous pegasus. The pegasus whinnied once as it looked at her expectantly. Zara just raised an eyebrow at it.</p><p>“He says he’s not going to wait all day,” said a voice behind her.</p><p>Zara turned around to see Percy, the son of Poseidon, standing there with a smirk on his face. He had a look in his eyes that no 20-year-old should ever have. It was a veteran’s look. A look she shared. They had both lost so much, but Zara knew she lost more than most. From what she knew of Percy, he had never lost anyone. True, he thought he had once. However, nobody he ever truly cared about died. Unless you counted Beckendorf, but by Roman standards… that’s not losing someone. That’s an average day. As long as the mission succeeds, there are no losses.</p><p>“I don’t like flying,” Zara said bluntly.</p><p>Percy just laughed at that.</p><p>“You know how ironic that is, right?” Percy asked, sobering up.</p><p>Zara raised an eyebrow in response.</p><p>“You and Jason can both fly,” Percy said. “In fact, that’s how you took out those weird-ass demons a few months ago.”</p><p>“That’s different,” Zara said, looking away.</p><p>“Prey tell,” Percy snorted.</p><p>“I have control of whether or not I stop flying,” Zara said, bluntly.</p><p>Percy couldn’t argue with that, but he knew how important her task ahead for her was. Of course, she didn’t really know as she forgot how much she cared for Ciri not long ago. Well, she repressed it. It made the idea of not seeing Ciri again much more manageable. However, once she received a new prophecy from Apollo… she didn’t reject the quest. In fact, she seemed to lighten up. Everyone could tell that the quest gave her an excuse to go after Ciri. Nobody knew why the Gods cared about Ciri’s wellbeing, but Demigods have learned not to question them a long time ago.</p><p>“Blackjack is one of my oldest friends,” Percy smiled. “He’s been with me for several years, and has never let me down.”</p><p>Blackjack whinnied happily at the praise and even did a little jig in the only way horses can. Naturally, the Demigods ignored him… much to his chagrin so he snorted.</p><p>“So, believe me when I say that he will NOT let you down,” Percy continued. “In any manner.”</p><p>He seemed to be looking at Blackjack as he finished, and the pegasus just snorted in response.</p><p>Zara still wasn’t convinced.</p><p>“Also, flying on Blackjack would make the quest go faster than going on foot,” Percy reasoned.</p><p>Zara sighed as she couldn’t argue against that point, so she reluctantly agreed to use Blackjack to speed up her quest. Percy watched as she mounted Blackjack who didn’t wait for her go-ahead to take off into the air. He seemed to purposefully rock about which freaked her out, and Percy sighed in disappointment. Blackjack’s sense of humor had warped in recent years, so Percy felt bad for Zara should the quest last a year. Hell, a month would be bad enough.</p><p><b>3080</b> <b><br/></b> <b>In Space</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Chula Warship</b></p><p>Captain Jack Harkness was irritated as he saved the lady’s life just to be rewarded with a glare. Part of him wished he had let the strange people take her through that portal thing. However, the main part of him didn’t care about whether or not she was grateful. He really just wanted her to stop being so rude.</p><p>“Why do you keep staring at me as if I kicked your puppy?” Jack asked as he set the autopilot.</p><p>Ciri just kept glaring at him as she felt that he wasn’t what he seemed the longer she was stuck in the same… vessel as him. Every time he looked at her, she saw that his eyes had a similar look to Geralt. Full of pain, regret, and emotions that had to be kept under check. However, Jack’s eyes made him seem far older than even Geralt, and yet he looked younger than her Witcher.</p><p>“Oh, great,” Jack said, annoyed. “It’s going to be one of those trips. If you’re going to be a silent sally, why don’t you go in the back and check the landing gear? I think the damn Daleks actually managed to get a hit off when they were chasing us.”</p><p>Ciri didn’t really like taking orders from anyone as she was raised as a princess, which means she was used to giving the orders. However, once she came into Geralt’s care… all that changed. Well, not at first. She still had moments of taking command, and especially recently as she had been on her own for years after Geralt died. Fortunately, Ciri decided to do as Jack requested and moved to the back. However, she had no idea what she was even looking for. With a sigh, she realized she’d have to talk to him.</p><p>“How do I check the… things?” Ciri called him.</p><p>“There’s a panel on the wall,” Jack called back. “If it’s glowing green then it means the landing gear is intact, if it’s red then they’re not.”</p><p>“What if it’s flickering between both?” Ciri asked as she looked at the panel.</p><p><em> Son of a bitch, </em> Jack thought angrily as he shut everything down except for the life support.</p><p>“Then that means the Daleks hit not only the landing gear but the breaks,” Jack replied as he headed to the panel. “As fast as we’re going, we’re likely to crash and only one of us would make it out.”</p><p>“I won’t mourn for you,” Ciri said, bluntly.</p><p>“Sorry to disappoint you, sweetheart,” Jack said, insincerely, as he knelt to pry open a piece of the floor. “But you’ll be vaporized upon impact. There won’t be enough of you left to mourn anybody, and if any of you does survive… it’ll just be bloody bits either on the ground or floating in space. That’s always what happens when a Chula Warship explodes.”</p><p>“If I’m going to vaporize, then how is it you’ll survive?” Ciri asked, skeptically.</p><p>“I’m immortal,” Jack replied, arrogantly, as he scanned the brake line with his brown arm device. “I’ve died every way imaginable… save vaporization and nothing has kept me dead. I always jump back to life.”</p><p>Ciri raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but Jack’s expression indicated he wasn’t lying. His being immortal would definitely explain the look in his eyes, but she wasn’t sure she should believe it.</p><p>“However, it always hurts,” Jack continued, as he picked up a nearby wrench to get to work on the ship. “That’s why I don’t look for death. Death always finds me, though. It’s gotten quite annoying, actually.”</p><p>That was one thing Jack has said that Ciri did not doubt, but that didn’t mean anything as she still didn’t trust him. She did realize that if she was to get away from him, she had to get off this ship safely. So, she reluctantly decided to help him however she can.</p><p>“Do you need any help?” Ciri asked.</p><p>“Not really,” Jack grunted from the effort of loosening a clamp. “You clearly have never seen a spaceship, and based on your outfit and chosen weaponry… I’d say you’re from Earth in either the fourteen-hundreds or the fifteen-hundreds.”</p><p>Ciri didn’t say anything for pre-established reasons. She had been on Earth recently, but not in the year Jack had assumed. In fact, she wasn’t even from Earth. That much she had already figured out.</p><p>“Let’s say that I believe you about your immortality,” Ciri said, eventually. “How did it happen? I doubt you were born that way because you’re not a vampire.”</p><p>“Ah, you want to hear the story of my first death,” Jack said as he moved wires about. “Let’s see. I was with two others at the time. Great people. One named Rose and the other called himself the Doctor. We had just returned a stinky alien to its people when we were stolen from the Doctor’s ship. It’s called the TARDIS. That’s another conversation entirely.”</p><p>Ciri remembered Jack mentioning "The Doctor" before, but refrained from commenting on it. She didn't really care, frankly. Also, she wanted Jack to hurry up with his story.</p><p>“Anyway,” Jack continued as he connected some wires. “We were stuck in three separate game shows. Sort of like a circus or a play. I was in an extreme makeover game, which was easy to break out of. Rose was in another called Wiggazink or something like that, not so easy to break out. In fact, impossible. The doctor had gotten stuck in another called Big Brother. Once again, easy to break out if you’re him.”</p><p>Jack glanced up to see that Ciri was confused and getting tired, so he elected to get to the end quickly.</p><p>“Long story short,” Jack grunted as he tightened the clamp. “Daleks controlled the game shows, Rose was alive so we saved her, Daleks attacked the space castle we were in, I died defending it and the humans inside, Rose came back after the Doctor sent her home.”</p><p>“Rose destroyed all the Daleks as easy as you would wipe the dust from any surface and brought me back to life,” Jack finished as he placed the piece of the ship where it belonged. “Only thing is, she made me so full of life that I can’t die. I became a fact. A fixed point in time and those are always nigh impossible to get rid of.”</p><p>“Everything dies,” Ciri frowned.</p><p>She was starting to believe he was immortal, but she was still having trouble accepting that he was truly unkillable.</p><p>“Maybe I do have a death date,” Jack said, standing up. “But it won’t be for a long time.”</p><p>Suddenly, the ship jerked to a stop which caused them to fall. Irritatedly, Jack hurried to the cockpit and turned everything back on. He tried to get them moving again, but it didn’t work. When he activated the rearview cameras, he paled.</p><p>“Oh no,” Jack said, as the ship started moving in reverse. “We’re so screwed.”</p><p>“What is it?” Ciri asked, worriedly. Normally, she wouldn’t care. However, his tone was vastly different from the cheery one he had earlier.</p><p>As the front of the ship turned around against its will, they could see the ship that had grabbed them in a tractor beam. It was a Dalek mothership with loads of Dalek saucers flying around it protectively.</p><p><b>1160</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Andrski</b> <b><br/></b> <b>The Continent</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Rivia</b></p><p>Rey had spent a hundred years keeping an eye on the world in secret. She looked as young as she did when she met Anli, and at first, she thought the force had extended her life by a lot and maintained her youth. However, after hours of meditation… she found that her long life wasn’t natural. Even for a Jedi. Specifically, a human Jedi. She still hadn’t determined how or why she was still alive, but she had a strong guess that it was because of the dyad. Once again, the dyad changed everything she expected from her future.</p><p>As Rey wandered the streets, she could see some children running around playing with each other. She smiled once, pleased to see that there was still some innocence in the universe.</p><p>“You’re not from around here,” said a voice nearby.</p><p>Rey frowned and looked to see who spoke. It was a man with greying brown hair, yellow eyes, and light armor.</p><p>“And neither are you,” Rey replied, warily.</p><p>“True,” the man allowed.</p><p>“Good day to you,” Rey said before she resumed her trek.</p><p>“Something tells me you can handle yourself well,” the man said, as he caught up to her.</p><p>“You’re not wrong,” Rey confirmed.</p><p>“Then, would you mind joining me on a job?” the man asked.</p><p>Rey didn’t like the man much, because he seemed more like a droid than a human. It didn’t help that previous dealings with these Witchers always ended in a battle between her and them. As always, she was the victor. She had no choice but to kill them as they wouldn’t back down and were intent on killing her.</p><p>“I’ll pass,” Rey said, cooly. “I’ve had enough of Witchers. Bunch of ruthless killers, the lot of you.”</p><p>Suddenly, a woman nearby fell in the street with no time to get up as a horse was at full gallop. Without thinking, both of them rushed into action. Rey held her hand out and picked the horse up into the air with the force. The Witcher, however, quickly picked the woman up and moved her to a safer place. Gently, Rey lowered the horse to the dirt road and released her hold on it. She watched as the horse resumed its gallop.</p><p>“Looks like not all of you are monsters,” Rey said, softly, as the Witcher tended to the woman’s sprained ankle. The man tensed at the word ‘monster’ but didn’t say anything as he resumed massaging the ankle around.</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” the woman said gratefully, looking up at the Witcher. “I would’ve been a goner for sure if you had not come to the rescue.”</p><p>“It’s nothing,” the Witcher said, uncomfortably. It was almost as if he wasn’t used to being thanked by people he saved.</p><p>“Not to me,” the woman countered. “I offer you the law of surprise. Whatever I may have in the future shall be yours.”</p><p>Rey raised an eyebrow as she had heard of the Law of Surprise, but never really witnessed it before. At the Witcher’s expression, she could tell that it may be good or bad depending on what it turns out to be.</p><p>“Very well,” the Witcher said, reluctantly. “I accept.”</p><p>Rey had the sense that the Witcher didn’t really want to, but did to make the woman feel better. Maybe Witchers had emotions, after all. She really should start keeping an eye on the Witchers. See if they are people to be avoided at all costs or not.</p><p>“What is your name?” Rey asked, curiously, as she walked toward the woman.</p><p>“I am Visenna,” the woman replied. “And you are?”</p><p>“A friend,” Rey decided to say.</p><p>Rey would’ve said her name, but she had spent a hundred years under the radar and didn’t want people to look for her yet. That’s why she hadn’t used her lightsaber in a long time and only stuck with the force. Her lightsaber is too… overt for what she needs right now.</p><p><b>2020</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Earth</b> <b><br/></b> <b>U.K</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Wales</b></p><p>Zara stood on a road as she surveyed the countryside. She could see people moving about in the distance, horses munching on grass, and even heard a plane pass by overhead. It was nearing 2021 and she still hadn’t found what she was looking for. All the clues led her to Wales, but there didn’t seem to be anything in sight.</p><p>Suddenly, as she turned to mount Blackjack again… she heard a wheezing groaning sound. Confused, she turned around to see a blue box fading into existence. Eyes wide, she just stared as the strobe light on top turned off and the noise ceased.</p><p><em> What? How? </em> Zara thought, confusedly.</p><p>“This isn’t Sheffield,” said a young man with dark skin as he exited the blue box. “I think it might be Wales.”</p><p>“Really?” asked a feminine voice.</p><p>A woman in a white coat, a dark blue striped shirt under suspenders, light blue pants that ended halfway down her shins, and brown boots walked out. She looked around disappointedly before she sniffed the air and turned back to the man.</p><p>“Well, at least it’s the right year,” the woman said.</p><p>“Well, that’s something ain’t it?” asked an older man as he too exited the box. “We just need to take the train back home.”</p><p>Zara blinked twice as there was no way three people could fit in there, and two people in there would make the box tight enough.</p><p>“And that’s why I like you, Graham,” the woman said as another woman exited the box as well. “You’re a bright ray of positivity.”</p><p>“Um, Doctor,” said the woman, noticing Zara. “Who’s that and why is there an ostrich behind her?”</p><p>The blonde woman, now named the Doctor, turned around and stared at Zara. They stared at each other before the Doctor turned her attention to Blackjack and smiled.</p><p>“A pegasus!” the Doctor exclaimed, happily. “I haven’t seen one of them in years!”</p><p>“Wait, you can see him?” Zara asked, finally out of her shock.</p><p>“Of course,” the Doctor said, practically hopping over to pet Blackjack. “And I love the color. Unique compared to the original which was white.”</p><p>“Um, Doc,” the old man aka Graham said slowly. “That’s not a peggysus. That’s a zebra.”</p><p>“Zebra!” the second woman exclaimed. “Are you going senile? That’s very clearly an ostrich!”</p><p>“I see a lion,” the young man spoke up. “Why are we all seeing different things?”</p><p>“Ah, yes,” the Doctor said, awkwardly. “That’s a long story that I can’t tell.”</p><p>“Just who are you?!” Zara asked, incredulously.</p><p>“I’m the Doctor,” the Doctor said, eagerly. “And this is my fam. Ryan, Graham, and Yaz. I think Yaz has a crush on me.”</p><p>“I do not!” Yaz, the second woman, said loudly.</p><p>“Doctor?” Zara asked, confusedly. “Doctor who?”</p><p>“Just the Doctor,” the Doctor said, stroking Blackjack on the nose again.</p><p>“I don’t have lines on my face!” the Doctor suddenly said, defensively.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Ryan asked, confusedly.</p><p>“I speak horse,” the Doctor said, automatically. “I’m not THAT old.”</p><p>Zara raised an eyebrow as she looked between the Doctor and Blackjack. She was genuinely amused by what was going on, and so she burst out laughing. Both Blackjack and the Doctor whirled to look at her confusedly.</p><p>“No, I don’t know what she’s laughing about,” the Doctor told Blackjack. “Maybe your rider has been cursed by a witch or something.”</p><p>That sobered Zara up immediately.</p><p>“Not cursed,” Zara said, wiping a tear from her eye. “Just amused. I’ve never seen anyone converse with a pegasus as you do. Not even the Son of Poseidon does.”</p><p>“You seem a bit too Roman to be on a first-name basis with a Greek god,” the Doctor said, whipping her head up sharply. “What have I missed?”</p><p>“It’s a very long story,” Zara sighed, sadly. Not sad about the length, but because of all the bad shit that has happened.</p><p>“I have the time,” the Doctor said, no longer smiling. However, she wasn’t frowning either. She had a look of intrigue and maybe a little bit of worry on her face.</p><p>“You’ll have to send the mortals away first,” Zara said, glancing at the fam.</p><p>“What?!” exclaimed Yas and Ryan in unison. Graham wasn’t thrilled either, but he had a feeling that this was one of those things that they shouldn’t know.</p><p>“Let’s go, you two,” Graham said, gently. “I have a feeling only a select few are allowed to know whatever it is their conversation is going to be about.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” the Doctor said, guiltily. “I want to tell you, but…”</p><p>“But you can’t,” Yaz finished bitterly.</p><p>With great reluctance, the fam left the Doctor and Zara alone together.</p><p><b>3080</b> <b><br/></b> <b>In Space</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Chula Warship</b></p><p>Jack Harkness immediately grabbed a strange weapon and slid it in between his asscheeks while Ciri was focused on the ship outside. He also grabbed another object and put it into his pocket as the ship was brought into the hangar.</p><p>“Okay,” Jack said, getting Ciri’s attention. “Do exactly as I do, and we may have a chance of blowing their ship to smithereens as well as surviving.”</p><p>Ciri figured that she may as well bow to his expertise as he knew this time period and laws of space far more than she did. She was still unhappy about it, though.</p><p><em> “HU-MANS WILL EXIT THE WAR-SHIP!” </em>shouted a mechanical voice outside.</p><p>Jack closed his eyes and inhaled once before he pressed a button to lower the ramp. Ciri raised an eyebrow upon seeing odd metallic beings with some sort of black bowl-things at the end of a metal rod extending from their metallic bodies. They also had some sort of pipe attached to them.</p><p><em> “HU-MANS WILL FOL-LOW US TO THE INTER-RE-GA-TION CHAM-BER,” </em> ordered a Dalek.</p><p>“Interrogation?” Jack asked, stalling. “Why do you want to interrogate us? We haven’t done anything to Daleks… unless you count escaping them as doing something.”</p><p><em> “HU-MANS WILL NOT ASK QUES-TIONS,” </em> the Dalek commanded, ignoring Jack’s inquiry. <em> “HU-MANS WILL FOL-LOW DALEK OR-DERS.” </em></p><p>“Hell no,” Jack refused. “Daleks don’t have a say in what humans do or do not do.”</p><p><em> “FAI-LURE TO COMPLY RESULTS IN EX-TER-MIN-ATION,” </em> the Dalek said, bluntly.</p><p>“Yeah, I figured,” Jack said just before the Dalek fired a blue beam of energy into him.</p><p>Ciri gasped as she could see Jack’s skeleton for a split second as he fell. The Daleks looked at her as if daring her to reject their commands. After seeing what would happen to her if she did so, she immediately followed them. She just hoped that Jack was right about himself being immortal, because if they somehow managed to find out what she knew… well, it wouldn’t be good.</p><p>As the Daleks picked Jack up from the hangar floor, he returned to life and opened an eyeball. Just like during the Planets in the Sky crisis, he knew exactly where they were taking him. The incinerator. It’s a good thing he’s had previous experience getting out of those.</p><p><b>1187</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Andrski</b> <b><br/></b> <b>The Continent</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Cintra</b></p><p>Rey stood on top of a hill facing Cintra as calm as possible. She had arrived at Aretuza after feeling a disturbance in the force. When she had arrived, she saw that all of her elven sorcerer and sorceress friends had been killed. Upon searching through the force to see what happened, she saw that it was humans who had killed them. One of them had brown hair and was losing it on top of his head. She had come to know his name as Stregobor, and another was Vilgefortz.</p><p>Behind her, several elves gathered to get revenge on the humans who attacked their kind while several Cintran soldiers stood facing Rey. Both sides looked at each other with immense hate and anger, and while Rey shared the Elves’ feelings… she had to try at peace first. That’s why she stood waiting for ambassadors of both sides to show up next to her.</p><p>“Hello, Rey,” said an Irish voice from nearby. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”</p><p>Rey turned to see a man she somehow knew was Anli, and while she was surprised to see that he was alive and with another face no less… she had other priorities.</p><p>“Anli,” Rey said, emotionlessly, as she turned back to the humans. “So, you’re the ambassador for the Elves?”</p><p>“No,” Anli replied. “I’m here for the same thing you are. Try to get them to consider peace instead of war.”</p><p>Rey let a small smile form before the two ambassadors finally decided to walk up. The human ambassador was a small man with white neatly combed hair in a fancy outfit. The Elven Ambassador was just a little taller than him and had long blonde unkempt hair and wore light armor with a sword at her hip.</p><p>“Ambassadors,” Rey regarded both of them as they regarded her.</p><p>“Wise One,” they regarded her in return.</p><p>The reason for her being known as the Wise One now is because of how long she has lived and how many have seen her. As everyone knows, age breeds wisdom.</p><p>“I brought you two here so we could call for peace instead of war,” Rey said, calmly. “I hope we can come to terms both sides find agreeable?”</p><p>The negotiation wasn’t destined, however, as neither side could come to terms they could ever accept. The Elven woman grabbed her sword’s hilt while the human man stealthily slid a hand into his coat.</p><p>“You can fight in which case you will all die,” the man said, coldly. “Or you can not fight in which case only most of you will die.”</p><p>“We will fight,” the Elven woman said, stepping forward. “And you will die.”</p><p>The man pulled out a dagger but was too slow as the Elven woman unsheathed her blade and beheaded him in one stroke. Not even Rey would’ve been able to stop it, and now it was too late to do so.</p><p>“You have been a good friend to us, Wise One,” the Elven woman said, imploringly. “So, please side with us, and if you can’t… then stay out of our way. I don’t want to have to kill you.”</p><p>Rey stared at the woman but didn’t respond as she didn’t really know what she was going to do. The Elven woman regarded Anli, obviously asking the same question silently before returning to her people.</p><p>“I understand your inability to choose,” Anli said, genuinely. “However, for this… the humans are the aggressors and the Elves are going against humans with magic at their disposal. They need… I need your help.”</p><p>Rey regarded her friend once before she looked at the humans and pulled out her lightsaber hilt.</p><p>“To war,” Rey said, angrily, as she headed for the Elves.</p><p>“Filavandrel will still be looking here, to us, to the Angels of Vengeance, to lead,” the Elven woman was saying to all of her troops as she stood atop a stone boulder. “And what will they see? Frightened Nekkers cowering before mortals? No. No, they will see free men and freedom! And what the enemy will see is the smoke of flaming boulders shot from our catapults. They will hear the ring of our swords, and they will know what we can do. By the sweat of our brows and the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts. Gentlemen. Hoist the Banners, and give no quarter!!”</p><p>“Leave the sorcerers and sorceresses to me,” Rey said quietly but used the force to carry her voice to their ears. “You will not last against them.”</p><p>The elven woman looked pleased with Rey’s decision before she turned around and pointed her sword.</p><p>“Fire!” the Elven woman shouted.</p><p>Rey watched as thousands of flaming boulders flew toward the humans, and grimaced when the boulders were misdirected. Some were even sent back toward the Elves. Rey ran forward until she was in front and used her rage to send blasts of lightning from her fingertips to destroy each boulder that got close. She didn’t stop until the boulders were all gone. Once they were, Rey calmed herself down and stepped back over the line into the light side of the force.</p><p>As Rey activated her yellow lightsaber, both armies charged.</p><p><em> “You are strong in chaos, Wise One,” </em> an arrogant cocky voice said into her mind. <em> “But can you fight us all on your own?” </em></p><p><em> “I’ll show you,” </em> Rey replied through the force as the armies met and blood went flying everywhere from swinging weapons.</p><p>Rey used her lightsaber to block a swipe from a human before lopping off his arm and kicking him to the ground. The man stared amazed and in pain as he looked at both his sword and arm. The sword had lost half of its blade and looked melted at the tip and his arm was cauterized. Rey attacked, blocked, and used the force to fight through the human army as the sorcerers and sorceresses did the same to the Elves. Occasionally, Rey saw Anli use a battle ax to cut an enemy soldier in half.</p><p>Eventually, Rey came to a stop in a clear area as several sorcerers and sorceresses stood in her path.</p><p>“I’ll give you one chance to surrender, Wise One,” said a female sorceress. “You are not an elf, and yet not one of us. You do not deserve to die a painful death.”</p><p>“I do not want to fight,” Rey said. “However, you killed my friends at Aretuza. Maybe not all of you were there that day, but you may as well have. I cannot let that slide.”</p><p>“Oh, so you’re the founder,” said the man named Stregobor. “I might’ve known based on your magic skills and how you carry yourself.”</p><p>“What are you talking about, Stregobor?” asked Vilgefortz. “The founder was Klara Larissa de Winter.”</p><p>“You used an alias,” Stregobor praised, genuinely. “Very clever. Of course, you’d have to be to earn the title of Wise One.”</p><p>“Enough chatting!” shouted an over-eager young sorcerer. “Let’s kill the bitch and be done with it.”</p><p>Without waiting, the sorcerer charged and fired lightning at Rey who caught it easily. Instinctively, she sent the lightning back at the sorcerer, electrocuting him.</p><p>“No!” screamed an anguished sorceress as she grabbed a nearby sorcerer draining him of life before she fired an intense wave of energy at Rey.</p><p>Rey expertly leaped high into the air, avoided the blast, before landing down and force pushing the sorceress back where she fell and banged her head on a fallen mace.</p><p>Rey hated what they were making her do, but she forced herself to stay calm and relaxed. She looked at them all as if daring anyone else to attack. Stregobor actually looked nervous, but Vilgefortz didn’t. He pulled out a sword and walked forward confidently.</p><p>“You may be strong with chaos, Wise One,” Vilgefortz said, cockily. “But can you fight?”</p><p>There was no more time for words as he attacked, and she immediately blocked. She widened her eyes in surprise as she saw that her lightsaber didn’t cut through his blade at all. In fact, it sparked like when two lightsabers clash together. Rey kicked him back and swiped down. Of course, he also managed to block before turning around and kicking her in the back of her knee.</p><p>“You’ve lost, Wise One,” Vilgefortz said as he held his sword to her neck. “Admit it and surrender.”</p><p>If this was her first-ever battle, Rey would’ve definitely considered surrendering. However, she was much stronger than she was back then and much smarter. Unfortunately, to get out of this… she had to stick a foot back into the dark side again.</p><p>Vilgefortz widened his eyes confusedly as his sword hand was moving the blade away from her neck.</p><p>“How?” Vilgefortz asked, confusedly.</p><p>Nobody answered as, instead, Rey spun around and stabbed him with her lightsaber. As Vilgefortz fell to the ground, Rey stood up to stare at the others. Most of them vanished through portals. As Rey headed for Stregobor menacingly he vanished through a portal and reappeared behind her. It was as if time slowed as Stregobor used his magic to call Vilgefortz’s sword into his hand and stabbed Rey in the back.</p><p>Rey widened her eyes and spun to the left to avoid the incoming attack, and blasted Stregobor with force lightning as rage took over her features.</p><p><em> “No!” </em> shouted Anakin’s voice as his force ghost appeared to counter the force lightning with his own.</p><p><em> “Don’t make my mistake, Rey!” </em> Anakin pleaded as Rey piled it on. <em> “Don’t fall to the dark side! If you do, you’ll become something you and everyone else hates! You will do things you’ll never forgive yourself for!” </em></p><p>As Rey realized what she was doing, she ceased using force lightning and stared at her shaking hands. When she looked back up, Anakin gave her his trademark smile and vanished. She looked back down at where Stregobor had fallen due to the force lightning and saw that he and Vilgefortz had vanished.</p><p>She looked around and saw the battle that raged around her was nearly over, and the humans were clearly winning. She had to figure out how to end this battle quickly.</p><p>She was so focused on determining how to end the war before it continued for generations that she didn’t notice as Stregobor returned with Vilgefortz’s blade in his hand. She only noticed when she heard a stabbing sound and turned to see Anli with Vilgefortz’s blade in his gut and a smiling Stregobor. As Rey caught Anli before he hit the ground, she glared at Stregobor who went pale and vanished once more.</p><p>“No, no, no,” Rey said, afraid to lose her last friend in this world. “Not you too. Don’t you dare die on me!”</p><p>“Ah, relax Rey,” Anli said as he pulled the sword from his stomach. “This isn’t the first time I died.”</p><p>Rey blinked confusedly but didn’t ask what he meant as she could feel his life ebbing away. And yet… she could also feel some sort of energy slowly growing inside him.</p><p>“Get me away from here,” Anli said, weakly.</p><p>Rey didn’t understand what she was sensing, but she nodded and used the force to help her jump far away from the battle. She didn’t even remember to pick up her lightsaber that had fallen to the ground as she unleashed force lightning on Stregobor. As the last of the elves fell, a man knelt on the ground where the magical battle had taken place. As he stood, he had Rey’s lightsaber in his hand.</p><p>Curiously, he spun a sliding portion and the yellow energy shot out of the hilt nearly stabbing him in the face. Deciding to keep it, he deactivated the lightsaber and slipped it under his belt.</p><p><b>2020</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Earth</b></p><p>Zara stood on the deck of a fishing boat as she followed the coordinates the Doctor had given her. Apparently, the thing she was looking for was a gateway of sorts. It went to other times and planets based on the solar alignment. According to the Doctor, now was the ideal time for traveling through time. The Doctor would’ve offered to take Zara, but had been banned from interfering with Demigod and Godly affairs after the Doctor’s last interaction with the Pantheons. Of course, that didn’t mean she couldn’t help out at times. In small ways, of course. Like giving coordinates, advice, etc. She had also handed Zara a coat with pockets that were bigger on the inside.</p><p>Zara now knew the reason for the Doctor handing her the coat. The gateway was somewhere under the ocean, and she wouldn’t be able to take her bag with her. So, she stored her switchblade, Ciri’s wolf pendant, and the bracelet in the coat. She immediately stripped out of her clothes for easier swimming. Zara didn’t even care that the swimming crew could see her in her red thong and red lace bra. She tied the coat around her person before she put on the second item the Doctor gave her. That item was a rebreather.</p><p>Without a word, she dove into the ocean and followed the coordinates. Unfortunately, the coordinates led her into the inky blackness of the ocean. Zara tried to fight the fear that was growing as she really didn’t like oceans, and knew there were dangerous creatures in the very black depths.</p><p>Suddenly, Zara felt something zoom past her thanks to the vibrations of the water. She had a sneaking suspicion that she was being hunted, and that made her swim faster. However, the oceanic predator was much faster than her and it zoomed right at her side with an open toothy jaw.</p><p>Zara saw her life flash before her life and the most frequent images were of the few months she hung with Ciri. And then, something unexpected occurred. The oceanic predator veered off in another direction. When Zara turned to see what had scared it away, she saw a megalodon with someone standing on its head. She peered closer at the figure, but couldn’t make him out due to how dark it was in this part of the sea. It was fortuitous enough that she could see anything, to be frank.</p><p>She felt another presence nearby and looked to her right to see a cyclops with an excited grin. She suddenly felt self-conscious and tried to cover herself as the cyclops’s eye was zeroed in on her chest area. Of course, the damage was already done. The cyclops immediately grabbed Zara and swam over to the figure standing on the monster shark.</p><p>As soon as Zara was placed on the shark’s head, the ocean’s water moved until there was an air pocket big enough for them to talk.</p><p>“Why are you in my kingdom, Child of Rome?” asked the Greek Sea God.</p><p>“I’m on a quest for Apollo,” Zara replied as she removed the rebreather. “My Apollo, and it led me to these coordinates.”</p><p>Poseidon looked at the device and narrowed his eyes upon recognizing the technology. However, he got past his slight irritation and sighed.</p><p>“Those coordinates take you to a place even the Gods dare not go,” Poseidon said, warningly. “Are you sure about this?”</p><p>“I have to go,” Zara said, sternly yet respectfully. “Even if it wasn’t a quest my answer would be the same.”</p><p>Poseidon smiled once as he regarded Zara. Naturally, his eyes lingered on her chest and groin for a few seconds longer than necessary. That happened a lot when Zara conversed with the Gods. Most would be offended, but Zara knew that's how the Gods have always been. Also, they were the Gods. What was she gonna do? Kick them in the balls? No. The safe action was inaction and not commenting on their perversion.</p><p>“You remind me of Percy,” Poseidon said, amused. “He always had to go the most dangerous route and prove the Gods wrong about what is and isn’t possible.”</p><p>Zara could only help that meant Poseidon would offer her some aid in her quest.</p><p>“Tyson,” Poseidon said, coming to a decision.</p><p>“Yes, dad?” Tyson said, eagerly. “Are we going to help the pretty lady?”</p><p>“Yes,” Poseidon confirmed. “To do so, I need you to fetch the armor.”</p><p>“THE armor?” Tyson asked, uncertainly. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“It’s now or never,” Poseidon said.</p><p>Tyson reluctantly took his favorite Hippocampus and zoomed off in the direction of Atlantis, Poseidon’s castle.</p><p>“The entire reason I’m clad in nothing but my lingerie is that clothing makes swimming difficult,” Zara frowned, confusedly. “So, why are you getting armor? I’m assuming it’s for me considering you intend to help me with my quest. I know that because you wouldn't have mentioned the armor if you weren't going to.”</p><p>“You’ll see,” Poseidon said with a glint in his eye.</p><p>Zara didn’t like that one bit. She has always hated it when the Gods went mysterious, cryptic, vague, and whatnot. It’s even worse when their eyes glint.</p><p>When Tyson returned, he had something in his right armpit. As he handed it to Poseidon, Zara gasped in awe. It was the fanciest armor she had ever seen, and it looked to have been forged for her and her alone. I mean, why else would it be in her size?</p><p>“I’m a Roman Demigod,” Zara said, forcing herself to look away from it. “I don’t think I’m allowed to wear armor made by the Greeks.”</p><p>“This armor wasn’t made exclusively by Greeks,” Poseidon explained, exhaustedly. “It was made by every pantheon that currently exists. Each pantheon has blessed it, so there’s no telling what you’ll be able to do with this.”</p><p>Zara figured that meant the armor was safe to use, so she accepted the armor as if it was made of paper mache. She didn’t wait to start putting it on. Of course, she had to ditch the bra as it would ruin the look of the off-the-shoulder breastplate. The armor was the same one from Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice and the first Wonder Woman movie. The only thing it didn’t have was the tiara and the lasso.</p><p>“I actually have a sword and shield,” Zara said as she held the items. “So, why do I need these?”</p><p>“Your brother, Jason, got his sword shattered,” Poseidon said, dryly. “And my son, Percy, had to get rid of his shield during battle.”</p><p>Tyson looked miserable at that, and Zara guessed that Tyson made it for him.</p><p>“This sword won’t break,” Poseidon continued. “The shield will stand up to practically anything, and will always return to your hand. Unless the shield is wrenched from your hand, that is.”</p><p>“Oh,” was all Zara could say as she strapped the sword to her back and placed the shield there as well. She had already re-tied the coat to her person, of course.</p><p>“Few words of warning concerning the armor,” Poseidon said, sternly. “You can’t let anyone near it whenever you’re not wearing it. It’s the most powerful armor in the universe. If you die wearing the armor, yes you’ll be brought back, but you won’t be the same.”</p><p>“How so?” Zara asked, concernedly.</p><p>“There’s a chance you’ll become a god,” Poseidon replied. “And a chance you’ll become something vampiric in nature.”</p><p>Zara didn’t understand the last bit as she didn’t believe in vampires at all. The closest things to vampires she had ever come across were the weird greek demon ladies called Empussy or something like that.</p><p>“I don’t fully understand,” Zara admitted. “But I appreciate the warning.”</p><p>“Good,” Poseidon allowed. “I’ll lend you this giant electric eel. In fact, I’ll give him to you. I have a feeling you’ll get along.”</p><p>“Why?” Zara asked, dryly. She already knew the answer of course, but it was disrespectful to refuse the Gods their chance at bad humor.</p><p>“Because he has a shocking personality,” Poseidon smirked.</p><p>“Let’s not forget his static disposition,” Tyson joined in.</p><p>Zara groaned from the cheesiness as she put the rebreather back on before swimming over to the eel.</p><p><em> “Hi,” </em> the eel said. <em> “Nice to meet you. I’m Larry.” </em></p><p><em> Oh, great, </em> Zara thought irked. <em> Now, I’m hearing voices in my head. </em></p><p><em> “No, you’re hearing Larry,” </em> the eel said, puzzled. <em> “My friends call me Larreel because I’m an eel named Larry.” </em></p><p>Zara blinked twice upon realizing that the eel was psychically speaking to her.</p><p><em> “You can hear me because Zeus added to my creation,” </em> Larry the Eel explained as Zara grabbed hold of a fin. <em> “Zeus and Jupiter are pretty much the same dudes, right? So, naturally, children of Jupiter can hear me as well as children of Zeus. Unfortunately, the only people I get to talk to are Poseidon, his kids, and the wine dudes. None of them like me, though.” </em></p><p><em> “Why not?” </em>Zara asked, already regretting this.</p><p><em> “They say I talk too much,” </em> Larry replied as he swam them in the direction Zara needed to go.</p><p><em> I wonder why, </em>Zara thought, dryly. Of course, Larry heard that and said he agreed with her statement. Zara couldn’t wait until she was back on land and away from Larry the Eel.</p><p>Once they reached the coordinates, Zara widened her eyes upon seeing a huge circular ring just floating there in the ocean. Almost instinctively, she pulled out the wolf pendant and it glowed with a bright light. Suddenly, it put out a pulse that went in a wide radius. The ring began to activate, and Zara could swear that she heard some things moving around.</p><p>Suddenly, some sort of swamp monster-looking motherfuckers appeared at all angles. Zara internally groaned, knowing she was screwed. She couldn’t exactly fight underwater, after all.</p><p>Her bracers seemed to vibrate as the swamp monsters got closer, and then Zara had an idea of what to do.</p><p>Zara held her arms out as she wrapped her legs around the Eel and then slammed her bracers together. Suddenly, a concussive wave blasted from her and sent all of the swamp monsters spinning through the ocean and away from her. Larry voiced his approval and congratulated her just as the ring suddenly formed a mirror surface and Zara could see some creatures swimming out. Some were swamp monsters and some were ugly fat fish-like women.</p><p><em> “Swim, Larry, swim,” </em> Zara said urgently and the electric eel complied. It zoomed through the ocean toward the mirror surface and then they were gone from the ocean. Pretty soon after, the mirror surface closed and the strange sea monsters were left floating and confused.</p><p><b>3080</b> <b><br/></b> <b>In Space</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Dalek Mothership</b> <b><br/></b>Ciri stood in an empty grey room with zero windows as she waited for her Dalek captors to return. Apparently, there was something more important than whatever they wanted Ciri for happening. Ciri tried to use her ability to teleport out of the room but frowned when she nearly blacked out. It seemed that she had used her ability too much lately. Either that or her body was physically incapable of surviving her abilities at the moment. Probably due to the wounds she was given by the asshole warriors who’ve been chasing her for who knows how long.</p><p><em> “Psst,” </em> said a voice.</p><p>Ciri looked around confusedly until she saw what looked like a bunch of holes and a shiny dot on a nearby wall.</p><p><em> “If you can hear me,” </em> the voice said. <em> “Look away from the camera. I hacked the audio system and can see you through the camera. However, they can still determine you’re being talked to by the attention you’re giving the camera.” </em></p><p>Reluctantly, Ciri looked away for a few seconds before she headed for the camera’s wall and sat down.</p><p><em> “I’ll take that as a ‘you can hear me.'" </em>the voice said, uncertainly. <em> “When the Daleks return, get ready to run. Don’t ask why, and don’t worry. I’ll come to you so we can escape this death trap together.” </em></p><p>Ciri recognized the voice as Jack’s, but she still wasn’t certain if he was actually immortal. For all she knew, the Daleks had decided to impersonate him to get her to talk. She is pretty much new to everything Dalek, after all.</p><p>Not long later, the door to her cell opened and two Daleks entered.</p><p><em> “HU-MAN WILL KNEE-L!” </em> a Dalek commanded.</p><p>Reluctantly, Ciri got to her knees without taking her eyes off them.</p><p><em> “HU-MAN WILL PRE-PARE FOR EXTRAC-TION!” </em> the second Dalek ordered as it extended the plunger arm toward her face.</p><p>Ciri widened her eyes in fear as the black plunger cup got closer to her face. Just before it could wrap around her head, the entire ship went pitch black as it shook.</p><p><em> “A-LARM!” </em> shouted a Dalek. <em> “WE ARE UNDER A-TACK!” </em></p><p><em> “HUM-AN WILL WAIT HERE!” </em> the second Dalek barked before it followed its compatriot out of the cell.</p><p>Fortunately, the cell door didn’t close which meant that more than the lights had lost power. Taking advantage of the situation, Ciri bolted out of the room. She didn’t stop running as Daleks rushed through the corridors, and had to dodge blue beams of energy that various Daleks shot at her as well. Eventually, she came to a dead end with several Daleks closing in on her position. She pulled out her sword and waited patiently.</p><p>“Finally!” said a voice from right next to her.</p><p>She looked to her right and saw Jack standing there as if he hadn’t died not too long ago.</p><p>“Did you miss me?” Jack smirked before he handed her his hand and they vanished from that spot a second before the Daleks arrived.</p><p><em> “HUMAN HAS VAN-ISHED!” </em> a Dalek said. <em> “PERFORM SHIP-WIDE SEARCH AND EX-TER-MIN-ATE THE HU-MAN.” </em></p><p><em> “SEEK, LOCATE,” </em> the Daleks said as they moved in opposite directions. <em> “E-LIM-IN-ATE.” </em></p><p>Ciri looked around wildly as they were suddenly in a different location. Jack quickly released her hand and headed to a console. He immediately began typing away. Suddenly, the door began to open. However, Jack quickly shut it and locked the door. Daleks immediately began barking orders, and the door started glowing bright red at the top.</p><p>“We don’t have much time,” Jack said, glancing at the door. “The Daleks will be in any minute.”</p><p>“What do you plan to do?” Ciri asked, worriedly.</p><p>“I’m sending the Daleks to hell,” Jack replied darkly as he brought up the engine control.</p><p>“What’s that?” Ciri asked as Jack laughed gleefully.</p><p>“A red matter drive,” Jack grinned. “Not Dalek technology. Appears stolen. This means these aren’t pure Daleks. They’re mutated, or they’re actually people pretending to be Daleks. In either case, they fucked themselves.”</p><p>“How so?” Ciri asked, confusedly.</p><p>“Red matter, when unstable,” Jack explained as he turned a dial. “Creates a singularity so powerful that everything around it gets sucked in. It’s temporary but still as deadly as a naturally formed singularity.”</p><p>“What’s a singularity?” Ciri asked, even more confused.</p><p>“Um,” Jack said, looking around.</p><p>Jack noticed a nut on the floor and picked it up to show her.</p><p>“It’s a hole in space,” Jack explained. “With a gravitational force so powerful that nothing escapes it… unless you’re very lucky. I doubt even I could survive it. Gravity is what keeps you on the ground, by the way.”</p><p>Ciri finally nodded her understanding as Jack dropped the nut before resuming his sabotage of the red matter drive. As Jack worked, Ciri headed to another station and saw cameras. One of which was in the cell she had vacated, and the others showed the hallways she had run to and even the dead end.</p><p>“Excuse me, morons,” Jack said into the P.A as some of the power returned. “Sentient trash cans all over the ship. Are you reading me?”</p><p><em> “IDENTIFY!” </em> shouted a fancier Dalek as a viewscreen turned on next to them</p><p>“I’m Captain Jack Harkness,” Jack replied. “And I’m in your engine room. That means I know your secret.”</p><p>The Dalek didn’t respond for a few seconds before it opened, to Ciri’s surprise, and a Sontaran exited the weaponized trash can.</p><p><em> “Congratulations, Captain,” </em> the Sontaran praised. <em> “You have shown brilliant tactical thinking, but you have employed cowardly actions.” </em></p><p>“No,” Jack said, sternly. “I have employed tactics a survivor would use against Daleks. That makes me superior to Sontarans.”</p><p><em> “I highly doubt that,” </em> the Sontaran said, bluntly. <em> “Sontarans are the superior race, and we will use the Dalek shells to destroy our enemies.” </em></p><p>“Which ones?” Jack asked, sarcastically. “The Rutans or everyone in general?”</p><p><em> “You know of our war,” </em> the Sontaran said, surprised. <em> “Not many humans do.” </em></p><p>“I’m not an ordinary human,” Jack explained. “Look me up.”</p><p>The Sontaran immediately did so on a Dalek console before narrowing his eyes and looking back at Jack.</p><p><em> “This explains everything,” </em> the Sontaran snarled. <em> “You are a friend of the Doctor.” </em></p><p>“Yeah, and you know what I’m going to do?” Jack asked, grinning.</p><p><em> “What?” </em> the Sontaran asked, angrily.</p><p>“This is Captain Jack Harkness on all frequencies,” Jack said into the communications panel. “Any Daleks out there. If you want this stolen Dalek mothership and the Sontarans who took it and your shells? Follow this signal.”</p><p><em> “Excellent,” </em> the Sontaran grinned. <em> “This will be a battle for the ages!” </em></p><p>“Not if you’re without weapons,” Jack countered as he deactivated every offensive capability the mothership had. He also locked all hangar doors and put a timed delay on the red matter drive.</p><p><em> “We will be defenseless!” </em> the Sontaran screamed, angrily. <em> “This won’t be a battle! This will be a massacre!” </em></p><p>“See if I care,” Jack said, coldly, as he ended the conversation.</p><p>He turned to see Ciri who just stared at him with a weird expression.</p><p>“What?” Jack asked confusedly.</p><p>“That was…” Ciri said, slowly. “Impressive.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Jack smirked as he grabbed her hand again. “That’s the only way I know how to do things.”</p><p>Suddenly, the door opened and the fake Daleks entered the room just as Jack and Ciri vanished. The fake Daleks tried to fix what Jack had done, but as soon as they touched the consoles… they were zapped with enough electricity to fry an elephant.</p><p>Jack and Ciri reappeared inside the Chula warship. They had absolutely zero time as an entire Dalek fleet appeared outside of the stolen mothership. However, that wasn’t going to stop Jack from trying to get them out. He immediately activated the engines and blasted them out of the mothership. Naturally, he had to destroy the hangar doors to do so. The Dalek ships fired on them, but Jack expertly avoided the blasts and kept the pedal to the metal.</p><p>After a certain amount of time, the Daleks ceased firing and focused their efforts on the stolen mothership. Suddenly the red matter drive exploded and everyone started getting sucked in. Not even the Chula Warship was safe. However, Jack wasn’t ready to give up. He kept pressing on the accelerator, hoping that the singularity would vanish before the warship was out of fuel.</p><p>Fortunately, the singularity ceased and the warship shot forward. Unfortunately, they were already losing fuel so Jack had to veer them toward a planet where there was hopefully a fueling station and a repair shop.</p><p>Unfortunately, as they entered the atmosphere all Jack could see was white as there was snow falling around everywhere. In fact, the downfall was so strong the ship rocked left and right. Eventually, after what felt like hours, the ship crashed into the ground of whatever planet they went to.</p><p><b>1187</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Andrski</b> <b><br/></b> <b>The Continent</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Kaer Morhen</b></p><p>Rey stood at the balcony of the castle and looked over the mountains where the Witcher academy was located. She did enjoy the scenery a lot, but she was too focused on worrying about Anli. She had witnessed his regeneration before falling face-first onto the floor. Vesemir returned at that moment and helped move him to a couch. She did have to explain who he was and then admitted not to know how a man can change his face like that. Of course, there are the changelings or shapeshifters or whatever they’re called. However, their process is vastly different from what Rey saw. All this had been a couple of days ago.</p><p>“That was a good rest,” yawned an American voice. “Thanks for the couch. Very comfortable. Compared to the floor, anyway.”</p><p>Rey sensed that Anli had stood up and was on his way to her.</p><p>“You like it here, don’t you?” Anli asked, leaning against the balcony.</p><p>“It’s better than the cave I’ve been living in for a while,” Rey admitted, turning to look at him. She then turned away very quickly as he was butt nekkid.</p><p>“What?” Anli asked confusedly.</p><p>“Please put on some clothes,” Rey asked, slightly red in the face.</p><p>“Oh, that explains the chill,” Anli said as he looked down.</p><p>“Why’d you take your clothes off, anyway?” Rey asked, confusedly, as Anli headed to another corner of the room.</p><p>“When I woke up, I could barely move,” Anli replied as he opened a wardrobe. “Also, it was very hot.”</p><p>Rey didn’t really understand that, but she didn’t want to complicate this conversation any further. So, she just let him get dressed quietly.</p><p>“Better?” Anli asked after a few minutes.</p><p>She turned to look at him and gasped. His short blonde hair was messy in an attractive way, he had a goatee akin to John Simm’s Master in Doctor Who Season 10, a fancy dark blue suit jacket over a lighter blue shirt, black pants, and black shoes.</p><p>“Much better,” Rey breathed before she collected herself and looked away.</p><p><em> Don’t get attached to anyone, Rey, </em> Rey thought to herself, sternly. <em> Attachments never end well with you. First Han, then Luke, and then Ben. No, staying single is for the better. </em></p><p>“Where’s your lightsaber?” Anli frowned.</p><p>Rey practically banged her head onto the balcony railing upon remembering about her little yet major mistake.</p><p>“I accidentally dropped it on the battlefield,” Rey groaned. “Now, some idiot has no doubt claimed it as spoils of war. I’ll never get it back.”</p><p>“No,” Anli said, sternly. “I’ll see to it that it is returned to your possession. It may take a while, but it will happen.”</p><p>Rey didn’t hold out much help that he’d succeed, but she smiled a ‘thank you’ anyway. Of course, she didn’t know that Anli would ask his Witchers to help with the search and recovery. The most likely place for it to be is in Cintra, as that’s where the battle took place.</p><p><b>3080</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Unknown Planet</b></p><p>Ciri woke up to find herself laying in a very warm bed and with bandages on her yet again. As she forced herself into a sitting position, she saw that her right arm was in some sort of futuristic yet primitive sling. That meant her arm had been broken. She had only seen a sling once before, and that was during her time in Camp Jupiter.</p><p>Ciri looked around to see that she was in a ramshackle room but still had enough exterior plating to protect the occupants from the cold. She got to her feet and headed for her clothes which had been once again removed from her person. She was genuinely getting tired of this, as she had been stripped naked for medical aid countless times. Yes, the time in the Chula Warship was only the latest before now.</p><p>Once she was dressed, she opened the door to find a person with a bald head and tentacles where a mouth and nose should be. She immediately closed the door and turned away. She closed her eyes once thinking she was asleep, but when she opened her eyes… she was still standing next to the door. With a sigh, she opened the door again and looked up at the alien.</p><p><em> “Greetings,” </em> the alien said as it held up a white ball device. <em> “I am Ood Sigma, and I came to see if you’re better.” </em></p><p>“What are you?” Ciri asked, cautiously. She didn’t exactly have the best experiences with an alien species, so who could blame her?</p><p><em> “I am an Ood,” </em> Ood Sigma replied. <em> “One of many, and yet are still one.” </em></p><p>Ciri stared blankly not understanding the last thing he said.</p><p><em> “We share a hive mind,” </em> Ood Sigma explained.</p><p><em> “Please follow me,” </em> Ood Sigma continued as he turned around. <em> “We have much to talk about.” </em></p><p>Ciri reluctantly followed Ood Sigma as she was still uncertain if she could trust him or not. True, he was probably the one that gave her medical aid. However, that didn’t exactly put him in a good light. It was a step in the right direction, at least.</p><p>Eventually, they arrived in a room full of other Ood people. Some even had brains so big it deformed their heads.</p><p><em> “Please, have a seat,” </em> said an elderly Ood upon noticing Ciri. <em> “There is much you need to know about your song.” </em></p><p>“My what?” Ciri asked, baffled.</p><p>However, the Ood Elder didn’t respond and merely looked at Ciri. Reluctantly, Ciri sat cross-legged on the floor.</p><p><em> “You have been running for your entire song,” </em> Ood Sigma said. <em> “But, sometimes you need to face the conclusion of your song.” </em></p><p>Ciri stared at Ood Sigma not sure what he meant, but then it clicked. There could only be one thing that “song” would be for the Ood. For them, “song” is the same as “life”.</p><p>“My life isn’t ending,” Ciri frowned. “I still have a lot of years in me.”</p><p><em> “That may be true, young swallow,” </em> Ood Sigma said. <em> “However, every song has an end. Not every song is fortunate to survive for more than fifteen years. You have been lucky this far, but without the white wolf… your song’s conclusion is fast approaching.” </em></p><p>“How do you know so much about my life?” Ciri asked, a little fearfully. “You’ve known me in only a short amount of time.”</p><p><em> “Time is always running, and turning, and exploding, and freezing,” </em> the Elder Ood suddenly spoke up. <em> “Time is intimate with Oodkind and yet strange to us. Oodkind sees only what time allows, and time allows only what Oodkind sees.” </em></p><p>Once again, Ciri was confused as to what the Elder Ood was babbling about. She looked over at Ood Sigma, hoping for a translation. However, Ood Sigma didn’t say anything. With a sigh, she thought of Jack and his ability to explain things that confused her. Suddenly, she remembered the crash and the blurry memory of being carried away from the crash site.</p><p><em> “Song’s Avatar needs you as much as you need Song’s Avatar,” </em> the Elder Ood said as Ciri jumped to her feet and ran for the exit. <em> “Without Song’s Avatar, your song’s conclusion is a certainty.” </em></p><p>Of course, Ciri didn’t hear the last bit as she was already out the door. She used her abilities to speed through the snow and came to a stop next to the frosted wreckage of the Chula Warship.</p><p>“Jack!” Ciri shouted, worriedly. “Where are you?!”</p><p>“Took you long enough,” Jack’s voice said, shaking with cold. “Where the hell have you been?!”</p><p>Ciri looked toward the voice and saw Jack mostly covered with snow and leaning against the wreckage. He was bluer than even Cintran royal cloaks. Ciri quickly dug him out with one hand and held out her hand.</p><p>“I’ve been freezing to death for several days,” Jack shuddered as he raised a stiff arm to grab her hand. “So, hurry up, will ya?”</p><p>Ciri ignored his impatience and picked him up a second before she used her abilities to speed back to the Ood. She got them inside before she was unable to carry Jack any further and fell to the floor.</p><p>“That’s a lot,” Jack said, sarcastically, as he forced himself to sit up.</p><p>“Oh, well this is Ood,” Jack quipped upon seeing several Ood headed for them.</p><p>“Good thing today’s not a day for red-eye,” remarked Jack as he noticed their eyes. “I hate it when their eyes go red. It’s the opposite of a fun time.”</p><p>The Ood gently yet quickly moved them further into the building and placed them by a heater to warm up or, in Jack's case, to thaw out.</p><p>They both fell asleep as their bodies warmed, and when they woke up they saw that they had been left alone with supplies for surviving.</p><p>“Ya know,” Jack said from against a wall. “MREs were thought to get better as the years went on, but they haven’t. In fact, they’re worse. This tastes and feels like cardboard. I miss the 1800s, even though indoor plumbing hadn’t been invented at the time. Much better food, frankly.”</p><p>Ciri saw another thing next to her and noticed it was freshly cooked. That meant Jack had fixed it for her. She was secretly glad at his kindness and began eating it without complaint. Jack may have disliked it, but it was better than nekker meat in her opinion.</p><p>“Thanks for retrieving me,” Jack spoke up after a few minutes of silence.</p><p>“You saved my life twice,” Ciri said, dismissively. “Consider this as me returning the favor.”</p><p>“If you wish,” Jack said, putting down his shitty MRE.</p><p>Ciri occasionally glanced at Jack feeling that she owed him more than just saving him from the cold. In fact, she began to think that she might finally be able to tell him about the monsters that were after her. I mean, he was immortal so he’d be fine… right? With that in mind, she scooted over to him and went into detail about her life. It began with the siege of Castle Cintra and ended with her escaping into a different world and time.</p><p>“Wow,” Jack said, slowly, as he absorbed everything she had said. “And here I was thinking I had the worst life in the universe.”</p><p>“I think we have an equally shit life,” Ciri smiled, amused at his reaction.</p><p>“Okay, that’s it,” Jack said, decisively. “I’m gonna help you fight these asshats of yours.”</p><p>“I can’t ask you to do that,” Ciri said, shaking her head.</p><p>“I don’t care,” Jack said stubbornly. “These guys need to be brought down, and you need all the friends you can get to do so.”</p><p>“I haven’t really used my abilities to take anybody with me, though,” Ciri tried.</p><p>“Then I’ll follow you,” Jack said, not changing his mind.</p><p>Something in Ciri broke as she let out an involuntarily smile of happiness. They hadn’t known each other that long, and quite frankly… she didn’t care. He was what she was looking for. He was brave, experienced, annoyingly stubborn, and a great man. However, she quickly put her walls up again and scooted away from him. She still felt that she couldn’t ever accept anyone into her life in a romantic manner.</p><p>“The Ood told me something,” Ciri said after another few more minutes of silence.</p><p>“What?” Jack asked, curiously.</p><p>“They said I need to face my song’s conclusion,” Ciri said, slowly. “And they were right. I can’t keep running, and frankly… I don’t want to. I’m tired of always being on the run. Being paranoid and having to look over your shoulder all the time is genuinely quite exhausting.”</p><p>“Then let’s go,” Jack said.</p><p>“No, Jack,” Ciri shook her head, sternly. “As much as I’ve grown to enjoy your company, I can’t risk those bastards giving you your final death. This is something I have to do on my own.”</p><p>Before Jack could say anything, Ciri pulled off her sling and drank a liquid from one of her pouches. She groaned as her arm knitted itself back together. She immediately left the room and grabbed her sword from where she had woken up the previous day.</p><p>Jack hurried after her and halted upon seeing her enter a swirling blue portal. He got over the shock of seeing such a portal and ran toward her, but it closed before he had made it two steps. Irritated, he produced his vortex manipulator and searched for her planet using keywords. Specifically Cintra and Kaer Morhen. Upon finding it, he teleported away leaving no indication he had ever been there aside from the trash left in the main room and his Chula warship which was still being buried in snow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I gave Zara a set of wonder woman armor. Gotta make her stronger for the final battle, after all. don't worry, she probably won't wear it all the time. Besides, she didn't exactly have any clothes beyond that coat the Doctor gave her. Also, yes, the fact that the Sontaran group using the Dalek shells is quite contrary to their belief in facing opponents head-on. however, as this group of Sontarans is fanfic exclusive... I think I can safely say that these ones are led by a Sontaran with a unique style of thinking. Instead of fighting harder. Fight smarter. This means using the most dangerous weapons in the galaxy would fit into that category. As always, please leave a kudos if you enjoy it, subscribe if you want to be notified of updates, and leave comments if you have any comments or suggestions of aspects for future episodes. Just don't expect the story to resume for a long time. I have no reached the point where I can't do the story solo anymore.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>